L'avenir, est il un long passé ?
by Missterre
Summary: Quand Harry, Hermione et Lina visitent les époques, rencontrent les Maraudeurs, les Fondateurs, combattent le mal et perdent une guerre. FICTION A REECRIRE DU AUX MULTIPLES ERREURS ET TOUT ET TOUT.. ABANDON JUSQUA REPRISE..
1. Le débarquement

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennentt à Mme Rowling. Evidemment, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ce texte.**

**Note: Réécriture le 21-décembre-2008. **

**Laissez vos avis, vos reviews, et bonnes fêtes à tous.**

* * *

_Chapitre Premier:_ Le débarquement

* * *

Très tôt, un certain dimanche 6 septembre 1976, dans un château, quelque part en Angleterre. Alors que le soleil pointait son nez à l'horizon, quelques élèves courageux de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard avaient déjà envahi la célèbre Grande Salle de l'académie de magie, accompagnés de leurs professeurs.

Le légendaire Albus Dumbledore, directeur de son état, Minerva McGonagall, la sous-directrice et actuelle professeur de métamorphose et les professeurs Flitwick et Andrews, chargés respectivement des cours de Sortilèges et de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, étaient assis à la longue table réservée au personnel de l'établissement. Ils discutaient des évènements mineurs qui avaient eu lieu à la rentrée, comme, par exemple, de la première farce des Maraudeurs sur le pauvre Severus Rogue ou du plafond magique de la Grande Salle qui détraquait, une fois de plus.

Les autres occupants de la salle étaient eux aussi, assis à leur table.

Courageux était bien l'adjectif pour décrire les intrépides Gryffondor.

Lily Evans, une jeune fille au tempérament et cheveux de feu, dévorée rêveusement du regard par James Potter, capitaine Gryffondor de Quidditch, son petit ami. En effet, les deux jeunes gens sortaient ensemble depuis peu, bien que James harcelait la pauvre préfète depuis des années.

Sirius Black, bel étalon âgé de dix-sept ans, décrivait sa dernière conquête amoureuse à Rémus Lupin, son meilleur ami. Peter Pettigrow, garçon un peu rondouillard et timide, mangeait à côté de Lily, sans prêter attention à la conversation.

C'est sur ce prologue qu'une explosion retentit.

Un éclair rouge jaillit, puis un autre et enfin, deux silhouettes se dessinèrent sous le voile blanc-gris qui enveloppait la pièce. Une voix de femme avec un ton hystérique résonna entre les murs.

- Potter ! Ne pointe pas ça sur moi !

Le dénommé Potter, un grand brun aux yeux vert émeraude, regardait incrédule la fille devant lui et baissa immédiatement sa baguette magique.

- Lina ! Oh, pardon ! Il y a un instant, j'étais dans la bataille ! Où sont-ils tous passés ? Que faisons-nous là ?

Il s'avança vers elle, une mine paniquée collée sur sa figure ensanglanté, les mains tremblantes, serrant toujours sa baguette.

La fumée étant dissipée, on voyait parfaitement les deux inconnus.

Personne ne parlait dans la salle. Les professeurs sortaient leurs baguettes après un moment de surprise tandis que les Maraudeurs scrutaient le jeune homme qui ressemblait étrangement à James.

Apparemment, les inconnus n'avaient pas encore remarqué leur public.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée... Je pense que nous sommes à Poudlard, mais c'est étrange, les murs ont changé de couleur, répondit Lina en réfléchissant à voix haute, tout en tournant sur elle-même.

Lina était une petite rousse aux yeux dorés, pourvue de quelques taches de rousseurs.

Tout d'un coup, Dumbledore sembla se réveiller, puisqu'il se leva, ses éternels sourcils rieurs, inhabituellement froncés, la baguette en main, près à en découdre avec des ennemis potentiels.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous transplaner ici ?

Harry et Lina se fixèrent, avant de regarder Dumbledore.

On pouvait imaginer les rouages de leurs esprits fonctionner tellement leurs mines semblaient ahuries.

Finalement résolu, Harry lui répondit.

- Vous n'êtes pas censé être en vie, puis il ajouta soudainement, je ne crois pas que nous venions de cette époque.

Lina dévisagea son ami, surprise de sa dernière phrase avant de suivre son regard étonné, posé sur une table en particulier.

A cet instant, le Survivant noyait ses émeraudes dans celles de Lily Evans, elles se posèrent ensuite sur James Potter, puis sur les trois autres garçons.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela, demanda Andrews, débordé par toute cette histoire.

Résigné, il désigna la table des Gryffondor, avec une mine choquée.

- Ce garçon est mon père. Et Sirius est mon parrain.

Lina préféra garder le silence, croisant le regard de Rémus Lupin.

Une flamme de compréhension ébranla quelques secondes Albus Dumbledore alors qu'il questionna une ultime fois les deux enfants.

- Vos noms, jeunes gens ?

La compagne d'aventure d'Harry prit son courage à deux mains et dit d'une voix claire :

- Professeur Dumbledore, je me présente, Lina Amandine Luna Lupin et voici Harry James Potter. Nous sommes tous les deux des septièmes années de Gryffondor.

Les réactions furent diverses.

James faillit tomber à la renverse se rattrapant à sa petite amie à temps, tandis que Rémus se força à refermer la bouche en entendant le nom de la fille. Sirius, lui, souriait largement, comme un gamin devant une glace au chocolat, pas le moins du monde étonné de la situation. Peter, avait comme toujours le nez dans son assiette et ne semblait pas participer à cette joyeuse réunion de famille.

À la table des professeurs, Andrews et Flitwick étaient complètement dépassés, alors que le directeur et la sous-directrice, remettait les pièces du puzzle en place.

Malheureusement, le choc n'eut pas le temps d'être digéré, une deuxième explosion retentit et un autre nuage de fumée apparut.

Une voix aiguë résonna, pour la seconde fois :

- Harry, t'es inconscient ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !

Hermione, dans le feu de l'action et perdue dans le brouillard, s'élança droit devant elle, c'est-à-dire, en face de la table des Gryffondor. Elle regardait maintenant la direction de Sirius et le dévisagea grossièrement, la mâchoire pendante, avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

- Oh Merlin ! Dit moi que ce n'est pas Sirius, dit elle avec effroi, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Elle regardait Lina et Harry comme si des écailles leur avaient poussés sur le corps.

- Bienvenue chez les Maraudeurs, déclara ironiquement Harry.

Ironie que la brune ne détecta pas, puisque qu'elle semblait encore plus furieuse.

- Tu te crois drôle, hurla-t-elle en avançant dangereusement, les Maraudeurs, pincez-moi !

Elle s'arrêta subitement, réfléchissant à plein régime, elle aussi, dépassée par la situation qui ne semblait même plus perturber Celui-qui-a-vaincu.

- Tu l'as fait exprès, avoue !

- Tu m'en crois capable ?

- T'es bien un fils de Maraudeurs !

- Je n'ai rien fait pour que cela arrive, s'entêta Harry.

- Alors, comment sommes-nous arrivés là ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Elle fit mine de se calmer.

- Vous avez pris la potion d'Orion ?

Lina, restée à l'écart, hocha la tête.

Hermione recula et observa les professeurs, qui attendait avidement la suite, tout comme les Gryffondor, un peu remis de ces lourdes révélations.

- Je résume la situation, commença-t-elle, nous avons utilisé une potion d'Orion Black, nous sommes coincés dans le passé avec les Maraudeurs, à une époque où Voldemort monte en puissance. Bon, c'est déjà mieux que le champ de bataille, non ?

- C'est galère, tu veux dire ! S'indigna Lina.

- J'essayais juste de relativiser.

- Relativ...

- Bien, revenons à nos hippogriffes..., coupa Harry, qui sentait la dispute à plein nez.

- Je vais te les faire manger tes hippogriffes, gronda Amandine, d'habitude j'ai le tempérament calme, mais là, je vais sérieusement péter un plomb. Tu vas me trouver une solution, il y a des gens qui ont besoin de nous là-bas, hurla Miss Lupin, un doigt sur son torse.

- D'accord, t'énerves pas Lina, pria le binoclard les mains en l'air, peu habitué aux colères de sa meilleure amie.

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore, comme à chaque fois que la situation était sans espoir.

- Monsieur le Directeur, vous auriez une solution à nous proposer ? Demanda-t-il, après une hésitation alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers le plus grand sorcier du monde de l'époque.

- Non, aucune, M. Potter, je crains que vous deviez rester ici pour un petit moment, répondit Dumbledore avec son tact habituel.

Harry se sentit joyeux, malgré la situation inouïe. Ils allaient rester dans ce monde. Ce monde où ses parents étaient vivants, où Sirius et Rémus souriaient. Ils allaient voir leurs farces, écouter leurs anecdotes, enfin connaître ces personnes parties trop vite.

Lina redoutait un peu d'être en face de son père. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète et qu'il se culpabilise comme il le ferait surement. Les évènements lui échappaient totalement.

Hermione se surprit à penser que cette nouvelle aventure ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais quand on est amis avec Harry Potter, quelle aventure l'est ?


	2. Lina Lupin

_**Note:**_** Un énorme merci à tous ce qui m'on lu, aux revieuweurs, aux gens qui m'ont conseillés.**

* * *

_Chapitre 2:__ Lina Lupin_

* * *

L'astre lunaire presque plein, brillant de mille éclats, éclairait de sa lumière la chambre où Lina avait été conduite pour la nuit.

Etalée sur la largeur du lit, elle lança un regard circulaire à la pièce où elle se trouvait. Une simple chambre, avec un lit, un bureau et une commode.

Sa seule particularité en était la couleur. D'un pourpre, voir rose foncé, qu'elle détestait, beaucoup trop fillette à son goût. Elle espérait ne pas y rester trop longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, Dumbledore annoncerait leur arrivée, en épargnant les détails et elle devrait alors faire la répartition. Elle doutait. La jeune fille allait passer sous le Choipeau pour la première fois. Elle connaissait bien Poudlard, ses amis lui en avaient beaucoup parlé, mais jamais elle n'y avait étudié.

Elle connaissait Harry depuis sa tendre enfance, mais elle ne l'avait vu pour la première fois qu'il y a sept ans, lorsque sa mère et elle avait rendu visite à Sirius Black, son bien aimé parrain et le père d'Orion Black, le presque frère d'Harry. Elle avait grandi au rythme de leurs lettres et des retours éclairs de son père, qui alternait la vie entre l'Angleterre et les Etats-Unis, où elle habitait loin du chaos que faisait régner Voldemort.

Elle se rappellerait toujours, de la première fois qu'elle avait vu ce garçon aux yeux si verts et l'autre, aux yeux bleu océan. C'était la première fois que leurs parents se retrouvaient tous ensemble depuis quinze ans...

Elle se chassa ces idées de la tête. Elle ne voulait pas repenser à son passé bien douloureux, ni à Sirius ou à sa mère.

La répartition lui revint en mémoire. Bien sûr, Harry et Hermione seraient renvoyés à Gryffondor, mais elle... Si le Choipeau en décidait autrement ?

Soudain, Lina eut une incroyable envie d'être rassurée. Harry et Hermione avaient été placés dans des chambres annexes, mais ce n'est pas avec eux qu'elle aurait voulu partager ses doutes et ses peines.

L'adolescente voulait parler à Orion, malgré le fait que cela soit impossible. Harry, Orion et Lina formait un trio qui ressemblait bien à un célèbre autre, mais elle se confiait toujours mieux au jeune Black.

Une larme coula sur la fine joue, toute la pression des dernières heures remontait dans sa gorge et Lina sanglota douloureusement.

Soudain, tout lui revint à l'esprit et en fixant un point invisible sur le plafond magique du lit, elle se souvenait.

_**Flash Back** _

Nous étions tous là. Notre sang se glaçait déjà dans nos veines, la baguette en main et le corps tendu à l'extrême, nous avancions la tête haute vers l'ennemi. Cette nuit là, se jouait l'avenir de milliers de sorciers, de Moldus et de créatures. Chacun avait choisi son camp.

Le Bien contre le Mal.

Harry Potter contre Voldemort.

Cette nuit là, tous nos voeux et espoirs allaient partir en fumée ou s'exaucer. C'était LA nuit où tout allait finir. Je tournai la tête à droite. Hermione, Minerva McGonagall et quelques Aurors. Je tournai la tête à gauche. Orion, Harry, mon père, les professeurs.

Derrière moi, j'entendais les pas lourds des créatures qui nous avaient rejoint. Les Centaures, à mon plus grand étonnement, des Elfes, des Fées et même quelques animaux de la Forêt Interdite. Nous marchions en ligne droite, fixant l'horizon.

Dans quelques minutes, la bataille la plus importante de la communauté sorcière allait commencer.

Nous nous arrêtâmes. Je regardai Harry poser la main sur sa fine cicatrice, puis il cria :

- _Ils_ arrivent !

Ces deux mots firent tomber un silence encore plus profond qu'auparavant et après des secondes interminables, l'armée de Voldemort se trouvait à quelques mètres de nous. Ma première réaction fut d'avoir peur. Immensément peur. J'eus envie de m'enfuir en courant, de me réveiller, de me dire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Je regardai mon père, qui lui avait toujours la tête haute, puis Orion, une lueur de vengeance et de rage dans les yeux. Il vengerait son père.

Et je sus.

Je me battrai à en mourir.

Devant moi, s'étalaient sur la longueur du parc, des centaines de créatures. Voldemort trônait au centre, entouré de Mangemorts, de loups-garous dont Greyback, de géants, de vampires.

La pluie commençait à tomber, des éclairs zébraient le ciel et l'orage éclatait, mais rien ne pouvait me détacher de ce spectacle. J'attendais le coup d'envoi, le moment où j'allais m'élancer vers l'ennemi, j'attendais ce que je guettais depuis plusieurs semaines, la fin de notre attente.

Et puis un éclair vert traversa la plaine du parc et vint frapper un Auror de plein fouet.

La bataille venait de commencer.

Je ne me souviens pas en détail des cinq minutes qui suivirent, mais lorsque mon cerveau se reconnecta, je me battais en duel avec un Mangemort.

Autour de moi, des sorts arrivaient de partout, des verts, des rouges, des bleus, des mortels et surtout des Impardonnables. Je lançai un _Avadakevadra_, sans effort, comme si ce geste était banal et l'adversaire s'écroula dans la boue. Je me retournai, évitai un rayon rouge et me mis à courir.

Je cherchai des personnes familières, mais autour de moi, il n'y avait que des cadavres. La brume qui s'était installé avec la pluie m'empêchait de voir correctement. Malgré les gouttes froide, mon corps brûlait à l'intérieur et le goût âcre du sang qui coulait à la commissure de mes lèvres me donnait envie de vomir.

Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée de Poudlard. Sur mon passage, mes larmes commencèrent à couler, l'adrénaline me coupait le souffle.

Sur le sol, je remarquai Luna, la directrice McGonagall et des dizaines de corps sans vie. Je priai pour que mon père n'en fasse pas partie. Il me semblait être à la moitié du parc lorsque je les aperçu, Harry d'abord en combat avec Voldemort, puis Orion aux prises avec un Mangemort, et pour finir Hermione, jonchant le sol, inanimée.

Harry fut désarmé et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui lança un sort qui m'était inconnu. La suite se passa comme au ralenti.

Je lançai un éclair rouge sur Voldemort, Orion prit en pleine poitrine le sort destiné à Harry, il s'écroula et sans m'en rendre compte, j'hurlai déjà son prénom. Arrivée à ses côtés, je pris sa main et mes larmes creusaient des cillions interminables sur mes joues. Harry était reparti dans la bataille non loin et je restai là, au côté de mon meilleur ami.

- Ma Lina, me dit-il, écoute-moi, cette guerre nous allons la perdre, il faut te mettre à l'abri...

- Non, non, pleurai-je, je ne partirai pas sans toi !

- Je meurs Lina, toi, tu dois poursuivre ta destinée. Prends, dit-il en me tendant une potion de couleur sable, boit et pense fort à Harry. Cette potion t'emmènera à l'endroit où tu dois te trouver. Tu me fais confiance, hein, Lina ?

Il répétait sans cesse mon prénom.

- Je te fais confiance.

Il cracha du sang et ses doigts se desserrèrent des miens. Je gémis.

- Orion, reste avec moi, s'il te plait !

-Adieu, 'na, chuchota-t-il dans un spasme douloureux, avant de s'éteindre, tel une bougie d'anniversaire que l'on aurait soufflée.

La pluie s'était mise à tomber de plus belle. Je toisai le monde autour de moi et tout en lâchant la main de mon ami, j'ouvris la potion. J'avalai le contenu et pensai fort à Harry. J'eus le temps de sentir le flacon d'échapper des mains avant de sombrer dans un noir complet. Une sensation de froid, puis plus rien.

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Après ça, elle se retrouvait avec son second meilleur ami au temps des Maraudeurs.

Lina sur son grand lit à baldaquins, pleura encore longtemps avant de sentir deux bras puissants s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle leva la tête et reconnu les yeux caractéristiques d'Harry. Il lui murmura encore quelques paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille et elle se calma enfin.

- Ça va aller ? Lui demanda le jeune homme, perplexe.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, c'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte, que Orion ne reviendra pas.

- Je... Il a pris le sort qui m'était destiné.

- Tu n'es pas responsable.

- Tu devrais me détester.

- Jamais !

Un silence gênant pris place dans la petite pièce.

Lina tourna son regard vers la fenêtre où brillait encore fièrement la lune.

Elle murmura, plus pour elle que pour Harry :

- Dans trois jours, ce sera la pleine lune.

- Ah...

Le Survivant sembla chercher ses mots :

- Tu sais... je ne sais pas comment nous sommes arrivés ici, mais ce que je pense, c'est que c'est une grande occasion et que j'en profiterai au maximum...

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent dans les yeux, cherchant à entrevoir l'âme de l'autre. C'est à ce moment privilégié qu'un oreiller atterrit malencontreusement sur la tête de Lina. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis elle se tourna vivement et découvrit Hermione accoudé à son armoire. Une brusque lueur de défi passa dans ses yeux et elle s'empara du dit oreiller pour frapper à son tour la Gryffondor.

Débutait dans la chambre pourpre une magnifique bataille de polochons et ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que nos trois commères s'endormirent dans leurs chambres respectives, sous l'oeil attentif de la lune.

* * *

De l'autre côté de l'école, quatre garçons tenaient un conseil assez étrange. Assis sur leurs lits, tout en mangeant des confiseries en tous genres, ils discutaient de ce qui s'était passé le matin même.

- Mais enfin Cornedrue, tu as bien vu ses yeux verts, moi je suis sûr que la tigresse est sa mère, trancha Sirius du chocolat plein la bouche.

Le dénommé Cornedrue extermina son meilleur ami du regard.

- Lily n'est pas une tigresse, tonna-t-il, au fait Remus, elle a l'air bien sauvage ta fifille, continua James, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Remus, qui lisait un bouquin, Sorts et Sortilèges de 7èmes années, répondit par un grognement très distingué qu'il voulait sans doute dire, "James, mêle-toi de tes Strangulots".

En changeant de sujet, les Maraudeurs discutèrent de ce que les voyageurs temporels avaient dit, de leurs prochaines blagues et de la répartition du lendemain.

- C'est un Potter, obligé qu'il soit avec nous à Gryffondor, avait déclaré James, avec confiance, fait que Peter approuva d'un virulent coup de tête.

Étrangement, ils avait vite admis qu'Harry pouvait être le fils d'un d'entre eux.

Après cette longue discussion, ils éteignirent les lumières et se couchèrent. Le silence régnait dans le dortoir des septièmes depuis trois minutes lorsque la voix de Sirius résonna :

- Dites, elle est mignonne Hermione, non ?

* * *

Encore dans un autre endroit du château, marchait de long en large un très vieil homme, à la longue barbe blanche et aux yeux pétillants de malice.

Dumbledore réfléchissait. Qu'arrivait-il dans le futur pour que ces jeunes gens aient besoin de fuir dans le temps ? Il y avaitun rapport avec cette mystérieuse prophétie ?

Harry possédait une puissance, et la jeune Lupin une aura particulière.

Albus passa une main dans sa barbe et se promit de garder un oeil sur ces trois étrangers.

Demain, après la répartition, il en saurait déjà plus.

C'est sur cette pensée que le dernier occupant de Poudlard réveillé, sans compter Rusard le concierge et sa chatte Miss Teigne, se leva de derrière son fauteuil, chipant au passage un bonbon au citron, avant de quitter son bureau.

* * *


	3. Répartition

**Note : C'est le site qui bug ou vous n'aimez vraiment pas laisser vos avis ?**

**C'est pas grave, je continuerais quand même... Rapide ce chapitre trois, non ? **

**Voici donc l'épisode de la répartition. Beaucoup de blabla, parce que forcément, il faut poser l'histoire, les autres chapitres devraient enfin contenir un peu d'action.**

**I Wish You A Merry Xmas !!!! Joyeuuuuuux Noël !!!!**

* * *

_Chapitre 3: Répartition_

* * *

_" -Attention à toi Lina... Le temps est venu... Protèges toi...._

_Mais où suis-je ? Maman ? J'ai froid... Mais quelle est cette voix qui m'appelle ? Elle est proche. Maman, c'est toi ? Je suis dans un espace étouffant, l'atmosphère est lourde. Autour de moi, le vide, le noir, les Ténèbres s'emparent déjà de ma Terre de Paix. Non, je ne veux pas rester là, mais malgré moi, j'aime cette voix douce... Je la suis, le paysage change. L'aura sombre devient rayonnant de sérénité. __Je me sens bien maintenant, un flash doré m'entoure finalement, c'est ça, le Paradis ?_

_-Linaaa... Ta destinée... Attention... "_

Lina, le cœur encore battant se releva avec rapidité, couverte de sueur.

Dehors, la lune avait déjà céder sa place au soleil, et d'après les bruits qui provenaient du couloir, Poudlard était réveillé depuis peu. Lina ouvrit alors définitivement les yeux.

Une chambre pourpre. Pourpre ?

La sorcière revit alors les derniers évènements et s'épancha lourdement sur le lit. La situation ne pouvait pas être plus critique.

Lina Lupin n'avait jamais été une grande optimiste, et se retrouver vingt ans en arrière ne faisait vraiment pas parti de ce qu'elle appelait « une bonne situation », mais soit, elle ferait avec.

Et puis, il y avait ce rêve étrange. Quelqu'un l'appelait dans son sommeil sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi et de plus, cette voix lui donnait une drôle d'impression. Elle avait cru entendre sa mère.

La jeune fille se mit à rire tout seule. Si sa mère l'appelait dans ses songes, alors elle allait vite finir aussi sénile que le pauvre Dumbledore.

Sa mère était morte et enterré. Enfin pas tout à fait. La jeune sorcière eut un coup au cœur en y repensant. Sa mère était morte dans un attentat un peu après sa rencontre avec Harry, et son corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Une stèle avait bien été posé au cimetière de Birmingham, la ville natale de Evelyn Lupin, mais aucun corps n'y reposait.

Lina, sa petite fille, avait ensuite trouvé refuge chez son parrain Sirius pour quelques temps, son père était trop impliqué dans la résistance pour l'accueillir sans danger.

Oh, elle ne lui en voulait pas de toutes ces années d'éloignement, loin de là, Lina savait bien que si Rémus avait eu son mot à dire, elle aurait grandi entouré de sa famille entière, mais voilà, il parlementait avec les loups-garous et d'autres créatures dangereuses et ses parents avaient été d'accord pour qu'elle vive loin du climat maléfique dans lequel évoluait la Grande-Bretagne. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait passé les dix premières années de sa vie à Chicago, aux États-Unis.

C'est sur ces réflexions que la jeune adolescente décida de se lever. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, et entreprit d'aller visiter la salle de bain. Quand elle sortit de sa chambre, fraîche, propre et vêtu de sa robe de sorcière, elle constata qu'une tornade brune traversait le couloir et se ruait vers elle.

-Hermione est là, pensa Lina, en lâchant un soupir de lassitude.

Elle s'était rencontrés pour la première fois il y a six ans, lorsque Harry avait ramené la Gryffondor au Square Grimmauld. Elles s'étaient trouvés très vite beaucoup de points communs, et pendant que Lina étudiait à l'Académie de Salem et Harry,Orion et Hermione à Poudlard, ils correspondaient ensemble chaque semaine.

-Bonjour Hermione, continua-t-elle tout haut lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, la répartition est pour bientôt ?

- Grande Salle, à huit heures, essaie d'être prête.

Hermione fit une moue puis voulut sortir vivement de la chambre mais Lina plus rapide que l'éclair de feu, l'attrapa par le poignet :

-Attends, je voulais te poser une question !

-Désolé, je dois aller... à la bibliothèque.

Elle était décidément très étrange ce matin...

-Comment as-tu fait pour nous suivre Harry et moi ?, demanda t-elle sans relever la phrase précédente.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Par la barbe de Merlin, Hermione Granger, ne fais pas ta Parkinson de service !

La dite Granger lui lança un regard mauvais pour l'insulte, soupira, et tira sa compagne d'aventure dans la chambre. Elles s'assirent face à face sur le lit, refait parfaitement en un tour de magie. Hermione commença en se triturant les doigts, mal à l'aise.

-J'étais presque inconsciente au sol quand je t'ai vu disparaître avec Harry dans une fumée grise, j'ai remarqué que tu venais de faire tomber une potion, raconta Hermione, ensuite j'ai vu Orion... qui.. enfin.. et puis dans la panique, j'ai bu les quelques gouttes qu'il restait pour vous suivre et j'ai atterri dans la grande salle... à 20 ans de différence, ajouta t-elle, d'un ton ironique.

Lina se sentit triste quand Hermione parla d'Orion, mais elle ne dit rien. C'était trop récent, trop douloureux, mais elle était aussi heureuse qu'Hermione s'en soit sortie, un peu grâce à lui...

Son amie remarqua son trouble et la pris dans ses bras. Elles s'étreignirent un petit moment, ressentant la peine de l'autre à l'annonce de leur ami disparu. Finalement, elles décidèrent de descendre dans le Hall pour retrouver Harry qui devait les attendre pour la répartition.

Les deux filles prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle, découvrant l'immense château et la jeune Lupin photographia dans sa mémoire les moindres recoins des majestueux couloirs.

Des centaines de tableaux mouvants étaient accrochés aux murs et gesticulaient dans tous les sens. Un éléphant dans une rivière d'Asie discutait avec un primate, une jeune damoiselle du moyen âge visitait un tableau voisin au sien et prenait le thé avec une geisha Japonaise, ou encore un médecin effecturant une autopsie entouré de ses élèves. La jeune humaine s'approcha d'une de ces fameuses toiles magiques, et quand elle fut assez près, la vieille sorcière de celui-ci lui tira la langue et lui jeta une poudre bleue au visage, ce qui fit éternuer les deux voyageuses.

- Oh, quel culot ! grogna Lina, vexée d'être traité comme ça par un vulgaire tableau.

Elles continuèrent leurs chemin, et Lina aperçu alors Peeves, l'esprit vengeur dont lui avait parlé son parrain, traversé un mur, sans même la regarder.

Plus le Hall s'approchait, plus Poudlard semblait géantissime. Vraiment, malgré tout ce que ses amis lui avait raconté, jamais elle n'aurait cru que l'école puisse être si .. magnifique, et surtout si différent de l'architecture américaine.

Quand elles arrivèrent, Harry les attendait bien là, accompagné du professeur de métamorphose.

- Vous voilà, tonna-elle, étant donné votre situation, vous pouvez venir me voir si cela est nécessaire, pour de l'argent ou des conseils. cela dit, allons y.

Sa voix était haute et sévère, tout à fait la McGonagall que les voyageurs connaissaient bien.

La sous-directrice parti d'un pas rapide suivie de Harry, Hermione et Lina. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en grand sur des centaines d'élèves affamés et sur les conversations bruyantes de ceux-ci, si tôt de bon matin.

McGonagall les fit asseoir au fond de la gigantesque salle.

Les échanges baissèrent d'un coup. Tous regardaient ces étranges personnages qui arrivaient trois jours après la rentrée. "T'as vu comme il ressemble à James Potter ?", "Woah, canon la brune!" , "Les gars, z'avez pas vu mon rat ?", les murmures et les rumeurs allaient et circulaient de bon train.

Les Maraudeurs n'est menaient pas large, James avait finalement émis quelques doutes sur Harry, et Sirius lorgnait admirablement sur Hermione, sans même se cacher.

- Hey, vous pensez qu'ils viendront tous les trois à Gryffondor ?, demanda Lunard.

- Ils ont l'air d'avoir de sacré caractères si tu veux mon avis, répondit James.

- Mouai, j'espère que la brune viendra quand même avec nous, confia alors Patmol un sourire pervers au lèvres.

Remus lui donna une tape sur le crâne :

- Arrête de baver Pat', par Milles Gorgones !

L'animagus canin baissa la tête le temps de dire "Quidditch" puis repartis illico presto dans son voyeurisme, ce qui fit rire toutes les personnes qui avaient écouter leur conversation. Dumbledore commençait enfin son discours et les Maraudeurs se calmèrent sous le regard furibond de McGonagall.

- Mes chers élèves, cette année, nous allons faire une répartition exceptionnelle pour trois élèves un peu spéciaux... ces trois élèves ont fait un petit voyage dans le temps.

À ces derniers mots, de forts murmures s'élevèrent de toutes parts. Dumbledore réclama vivement le silence et continua son discours :

- Je vous prierai de ne rien leur demander du futur ...

- Tu peux toujours rêver, murmura Sirius, qui fixait toujours étrangement Hermione.

- ... et de faire un effort pour les intégrer, continua le directeur. Ils étudiront directement en septième année. Bien, Minerva s'il vous plait.

Il fit signe à sa collègue, et elle s'avança sur l'estrade.

Elle lança un sort, et un tabouret sur lequel reposait un chapeau pointu apparu. Il était déchiré et semblait extrêmement vieux. Dumbledore lui murmura quelques mots, et une lueur de malice stagnait dans ses yeux, comme à son habitude.

Le choixpeau ouvrit une fente dans son cuir et chanta comme depuis la création de Poudlard :

_**Si vous allez à Gryffondor**_

_**Vous rejoindrez les courageux, **_

_**Les plus hardis et les plus forts**_

_**Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.**_

_**Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, **_

_**Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal**_

_**Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler**_

_**Et leur patience est proverbiale.**_

_**Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi**_

_**Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être**_

_**Là-bas, ce sont des érudits**_

_**Qui ont envie de tout connaître.**_

_**Vous finirez à Serpentard**_

_**Si vous êtes plutôt malin**_

_**Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards**_

_**Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.**_

Il continua avec cette avertissement :

_**Ne doutez pas de ma sagesse,**_

_**Prenez garde à la prêtresse,**_

_**De la Lune, elle puisse ses forces,**_

_**Et Les Maisons de Poudlard, elle renforce.**_

Lina percuta à "_**Lune**_". De quoi cette espèce de chose rapiécé parlait-il donc ?

Bien sûr, elle avait des dons plutôt bizarres en rapport avec la lune, mais cette avertissement pouvait-il être pour elle ?

Lina se tassa sur son siège et pris une expression neutre pour ne pas montrer son trouble, parce que même s'il était difficile pour elle de l'admettre, elle avait peur.

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce et se fixa vite sur les Maraudeurs. Black, son éternel sourire aux lèvres semblait trouver Hermione fort à son goût. Celui-là, même le temps ne le changerait pas. Et connaissait la ex-peu-être-futur Gryffondor, le jeune Sirius devait lui faire un sacré effet. Elle sourit. Il était important de garder un peu d'amour dans ces périodes troublées, pensa-t-elle philosophiquement.

Lorsque le choixpeau eu finit sa chanson et que les élèves eurent finit de débattre sur les dernières phrases du répartisseur, le directeur permit à sa sous-directrice de commencer la répartition.

Elle appela Harry en premier.

- Harry James Potter, déclara-t-elle à l'assemblée.

Les regards se tournent dans le coin où les trois voyageurs avaient pris place et vers James Potter, incrédules. Il était vrai, que personne d'autres que les Maraudeurs avait déjà vu Harry, et la ressemblance entre lui et son père était tel, qu'on se demandait s'il ne s'était pas dédoublé.

Le jeune homme se leva sans attendre et se dirigea vers l'estrade. Le choixpeau eut à peine touché sa tête qu'il hurla :

-Gryffondor !

Il partit vers la table rouge et or tout sourire et se plaça à coté de Sirius en attendant ses deux amis, sans un regard envers les autres élèves qui discutaient sur son compte.

Hermione, tout aussi détendue, vint vers McGonagall à l'entente de son prénom :

- Hermione Jane Granger.

Cette fois-ci, le choixpeau mis un peu plus du temps, sans doute voulait-il l'envoyer chez les Serdaigles murmurait Harry à ses pairs. La fille semblait débattre sur le sujet mais il cria encore :

- Gryffondor !

Hermione alla donc s'assoir en face d'Harry, et reçu les félicitations de Lily, qui lui confia que le choixpeau avait failli l'envoyé elle aussi dans les rangs des sages et réfléchis.

Dumbledore fit un signe de tête à la dernière candidate au choixpeau. Lina se leva, traversa l'allée central d'un pas intimidée malgré son masque de froideur et se mit à côté de la sous-directrice.

Minerva appela son nom :

-Lina Amandine Lupin, dit-elle d'un ton neutre en désignant ensuite le tabouret.

Lina regarda dans la direction d'Harry qui lui fit un clin d'œil réconfortant. Elle s'assit sur le petit tabouret, aucunement rassurée et on posa le chapeau magique sur sa tête.

Elle entendit une voix dans sa conscience.

- Lupin... Je vois une destinée exceptionnelle ! Mumm, de la loyauté, de la ruse, et du courage... Une parfaite Gryffondor en somme, ou peut-être bien Serpentard...

- Non, à Gryffondor, je veux rejoindre mon père et mes amis, pas à Serpentard s'il vous plaît !

- Tes amis dis-tu, alors qu'ils ne savent pas tout de toi ?

Lina, ne répondit rien. Le chapeau, aussi vieux soit-il, avait raison. Un jour, elle devrait bien leurs dire la vérité sur ses dons, mais pas tout de suite.

Il reprit après quelques secondes de silence mental entre eux, et Lina cru s'évanouir alors que les Maraudeurs et les deux autres ouvrirent de grands yeux complètement incrédules.

- J'ai pris ma décision, dit le choipeaux dans sa tête, je t'enverrai dans la même maison que ta mère.

- Serpentard, hurla-il, faisant résonné ce traître mot dans toute la salle.

* * *


	4. Les Choses Sirieuses

**Petite Note: Héhé, me revoici. Rien à dire, bonne lecture. Commentaires, s'il vous plaît.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_ : _**Les choses Sirieuses**_

* * *

_"Il reprit après quelques secondes de silence mental entre eux, et Lina crue s'évanouir alors que les Maraudeurs et les deux autres ouvrirent de grands yeux complètement incrédules :_

_- J'ai pris ma décision, dit le choipeaux dans sa tête, je t'enverrai dans la même maison que ta mère._

_- Serpentard, hurla-il, faisait résonner ce traître mot dans toute la salle."_

Un énorme poids s'abattit sur la poitrine d'Harry, qui le souffle court, ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Lina Lupin chez les vils serpents. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était impossible.

Albus Dumbledore, assis à la table des professeurs avait froncé les sourcils, preuve qu'il réfléchissait intensément. Il avait pourtant juré que cette jeune fille irait à Gryffondor comme son père et son intuition n'était plus à prouver. Une conversation avec le choixpeau semblait indispensable, le vieux directeur détestait ne pas comprendre et cette fillette là, l'intriguait au plus haut point.

Le Survivant ne vit même pas passer les différents plats, à vrai dire, il n'avait plus tellement faim. Savoir sa Lina chez les Mangemorts lui avait coupé l'appétit.

Les conversations allaient de bon train, chacun voulant savoir qui étaient les nouveaux, leurs liens familieux, ect, ect...

À coté de lui, Rémus avait aussi gardé le silence, tout comme le reste de la bande. Lorsque le douloureux repas se termina enfin, Harry monta à la salle commune de Gryffondor, passant devant la Grosse Dame qui comme chaque début d'année essayait en vain de briser un verre à la seul force de sa voix. Dix-sept minutes et un tympan plus tard, il s'engagea dans le dortoir des 7èmes années.

Il ne fit pas deux pas dans la chambre que son futur père le mit dehors, en bas des escaliers, sous prétexte d'une réunion Maraudienne de haute importance. Lui qui pensait avoir une conversation avec son paternel, c'était raté.

Dans le dortoir des rouges et ors, les quatre garçons étaient assis, chacun sur son lit. Des vêtements, des livres et divers objets magiques jonchaient le sol de la chambre, bref, c'était bien dans une chambre de mâles où Harry avait aménagé. James prit la parole :

- Elle est à Serpentard, Dit-il fixant Remus, sans préambule.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change pour nous, répondit calmement le lycaon.

- Tu ne vois pas ? Rem' tous les futurs Mangemorts vont là-bas, s'énerva James.

Aussitôt cette phrase dite, il la regretta voyant la fureur montée allègrement dans les veines de son ami. Celui-ci, plus vif que l'éclair dû à ses sens surdéveloppé attrapa le poursuiveur par sa cravate et déclara froidement:

- Si tu essaies d'insinuer que j'ai pu élever une fille de ce bord, retire ça tout de suite !

Puis, il relâcha son emprise, sa colère s'atténua et il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit pendant que Sirius et Peter semblaient vouloir concurrencé des carpes tellement ils ouvraient puis fermaient, puis rouvraient la bouche...

- Pardon Lunard, tu sais que je n'apprécie pas du tout cette maison, s'excusa le cerf, en se triturant les mains.

-Ca, je suis au courant, ironisa Rémus en croisant les bras.

Un silence pesant s'installa, très vite remplacé par le "Mon Jamesiiiiiie" de Sirius alors qu'il se jeta contre James avec un objet identifié comme un oreiller. Beaucoup d'objets volèrent dans le dortoir pendant les minutes qui suivirent.

A bout de souffle et d'objets à porter de mains, il s'arrêtèrent et s'affalèrent sur le sol.

- Hé Cornedrue, tu crois qu'on pourra bientôt parler avec Harry ? Demanda Sirius se tournant à moitié vers son meilleur ami.

- J'en sais rien, il a l'air bizarre, comme si...

- Comme s'il portait le monde sur ses épaules, continua Lunard.

- Ouais, c'est ça, y'a une lueur triste dans ses yeux quand il nous regarde, finit par dire James, je crois qu'on devrait le laisser tranquille encore un peu..

- Genre trois jours ? S'enchérit Patmol avec ses éternels yeux de chiot.

- Ouai, Genre trois jours Sir' , sourit James.

Le poursuiveur observa le plafond un moment en repensant à ce qu'il avait ressentit en voyant Harry. Tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter d'avoir rencontrer son fils à dix-sept ans, mais entre Harry et lui, il y avait quelque chose de fort.

Dès que James l'avait vu, il l'avait senti, sa chair, son sang, avant même de savoir son nom, il savait que ce drôle de garçon était son fils.

Mais il avait aussi senti sa tristesse et sa surprise, comme si Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ou connu, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré son propre père...

C'est sur ces sombres pensées que le maraudeur se traina vers son lit et s'endormit.

De l'autre coté du château, Harry aussi réfléchissait. Lorsque qu'il avait vu James, il avait cru voir son jumeau.. C'était très dur pour le garçon de regarder son père. Comment dire à celui qui vous a conçu, qu'il est mort ? Harry ne le lui dira sûrement pas, jamais.

Revoir Sirius et les autres lui avait fait du bien, il ne pouvait le nier. Après la terrible bataille de Poudlard à son époque, il avait enfin reprit espoir. Il changerait tout ça. Pour que jamais un drame pareil ne recommence.

Ses pas le menèrent automatiquement chez les griffons... sans Lina. Il soupira fortement. Que Diable faisait sa Lina chez les Serpents ? Que lui cachait-elle ? Autant de questions sans réponse... pour l'instant.

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'Harry décida de se coucher, après avoir encore longtemps réfléchit à sa relation avec Lina.

Il passa une nuit sans rêve, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Où était donc Voldemort ?

Le lendemain matin, tous les Maraudeurs et les deux voyageurs se retrouvèrent au petit-déjeuner. L'ambiance était tendue malgré les sottises de Sirius et les sourires de Lily. Ils avaient encore tous du mal à se parler naturellement, les évènements de la veille encore trop présents dans les esprits de chacun. De plus, Sirius avait promis de ne pas parler du voyage temporel, ni d'Harry avant trois jours. Trois petits jours de paix. Seulement trois jours.

Après, les gars en étaient sur, le canidé submergera les trois adolescents de questions diverses variéeset jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

- Alors, on lui en veut à Lina ?, demanda innocemment Peter, qui semblait n'avoir rien suivi de la soirée précédente.

Les adolescents se regardèrent entre eux, et d'un accord parfait répondirent en chœur :

- On ne lui en veut pas Peter !

Ce qui évidemment déclencha un gigantesque fou rire, accentué par l'arrivée colorée de Rogue, les cheveux gras et rouge vif. Severus à l'évidence, avait du faire l'objet d'une des célèbres blagues des Maraudeurs.

Quand il se rendit compte de la couleur de ses cheveux, mort de honte, il s'en retourna le plus vite possible sans oublier de lancé un regard noir dans la direction de James. Harry souriait de cette scène, mais au fond, il n'attendait plus qu'une chose ...

Lina poussa les lourdes portes de la Salle à manger et se dirigea vers la table de Serpentard. Elle fit semblant de ne pas voir ses amis et se décida à manger pour s'empêcher de regarder de leurs coté. Son arrivée chez les Serpentards avait été très froide, et la seule connaissance qu'elle s'était faite s'appelait Cyrille, une sans-pur venant de Grèce qui parlait mal l'anglais, mais qui semblait très sympathique. Sans doute le fait d'être logiquement la fille d'un Gryffondor ne l'aidait pas du tout, et Lucius Malfoy prenait un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler, comme hier soir ou il l'avait menacer au détour d'un couloir menant aux cachots.

De son coté, Harry ne décollait pas ses yeux de la jolie Serpentarde. Merlin, tout chez cette fille lui plaisait. Il lui aura fallu du temps pour l'admettre. Presque sept ans.

Elle leva la tête sentant son regard et il détourna les yeux.

Le Survivant finit son petit-déjeuner et sortit de la Grande Salle. Hermione qui fixait Sirius depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes sans vraiment le voir, en fit autant. James, Lily et Peter restèrent seuls pour terminer leurs repas, Remus étant à l'infirmerie pour soigner ses récentes blessures de pleine lune.

Lorsque Hermione sortit à son tour de la salle, elle sentit une main l'attraper par le poignet et la trainer de force dans une salle vide.

La jeune fille, regarda autour d'elle, et aperçut une ombre familière.

-J'en ai assez de jouer au chat et à la souris, dit fermement l'inconnu, tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça depuis ton arrivé ?

-Comme ça comment ?

-Comme si tu me connaissait bien.

-Sirius, je te connais bien.

Le garçon se tut.

-C'est trop étrange de me dire qu'une fille que je viens de rencontrer; semble me connaître aussi bien que mes amis.

Elle marcha vers la porte. L'animangus fit un bond agile et plaqua Hermione contre le mur d'un geste brutal et sensuel.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu sembles savoir des choses sur moi que je vais abandonner pour autant.

-Abandonner quoi Sirius ?

-Tu vas comprendre.

Sirius lui fit un suçon dans le cou, ce qui arracha un léger gémissement à la jeune fille, puis quitta la pièce avec un petit sourire vainqueur laissant la miss-je-sais-tout complètement perdue.

Elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte de la classe, se rendant compte d'une chose. Sirius l'attirait.  
Une larme roula sur sa joue. Hermione était tombé amoureuse de Sirius Black, il y quelques temps. Le même Sirius mort au ministère. Elle n'avait définitivement pas de chance. Il fallait qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un mort, qui à cette époque-ci était un coureur de jupons immature.  
La jeune voyageuse se releva et quitta la pièce avec hâte.

Elle emprunta un raccourci qu'elle et Orion avait pris en 4ème année et alla reprendre ses esprits dans la salle sur demande. Orion...

Lina se promenait dans le parc. La chaleur de l'été laissait peu à peu place à la fraîcheur de septembre et le parc était merveilleusement mélancolique à cette période de l'année. Quelques bancs de bois parcouraient le périmètre du lac et les arbres semblaient illuminés de la clarté du matin.

Un coup de vent vint se perdre dans les branches d'un acacia qui paraissait être ici depuis le temps des fondateurs.

_" Lina... Lina... Suis ton destin... Je serai toujours là pour toi..."_

Mais la jeune fille n'entendit rien, où plutôt, elle ne voulait pas entendre. Orion était mort.

D'un main adroite Lina replaça ses cheveux qui partait dans tout les sens après le félon coup de vent.

Après la répartition, elle avait eu besoin de réfléchir. Elle avait rejoint la maison de sa mère. La jeune fille n'avait même jamais su que sa mère était Serpentarde à Poudlard. Elle était sorcière, mais jamais elle n'avait mentionné l'école de Magie.

Elle longea le lac et s'assit à l'ombre d'un arbre près de la rive.

Profitant de cette courte période de paix, elle pris une décision. Demain, elle leur raconterait tout. Tout ce qu'elle savait du moins, tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir sur elle.

Lina se demandait si son père allait être fâché, mais elle pensait surtout à Harry.

Il portait un tel poids sur ses épaules, sans doute pourrait-elle l'aider dans sa quête.

Ses réflexions stoppèrent lorsqu'elle entendit des voix près d'elle. Lily, les Maraudeurs et Harry, s'assirent de chaque coté d'elle sans un mot. Hermione avait disparu on ne sait où, mais Sirius avait juré, avec un sourire mystérieux, qu'elle était simplement parti se reposer.

Pendant un moment, on entendait que le son des respirations des six adolescents, et doucement Rémus demanda:

- Alors, ils ne sont pas trop méchants avec toi, les serpents ? Si tu veux, on peut s'en occuper...

Lina releva la tête et sourit. Ils ne lui en voulaient pas. Finalement, peut-être le fait d'être à Serpentard pouvait être un avantage pour eux. Elle était soulagée.

- Les choses Sirieuses commencent maintenant, se dit-elle avec un sourire particulier pour Harry, oui, même très bientôt.

* * *


	5. Flash Back & Loups

**Note : Salut le peuple ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ! En direct de ma chaise, je vous envoie le cinquième chapitre complétement remixer... **

**Comme toujours, vous pouvez mettre vos commentaires, ca prends pas lomgtemps et ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir vos impressions.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et à la prochaine.**

* * *

_Chapitre 5: Flash Back & Loups_

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

Le square Grimmauld paraissait calme et même le portait de dormait à point fermé. Il était tard mais deux sorciers veillaient encore.

Dans la bibliothèque, à deux portes de la cuisine, Hermione lisait un lourd bouquin poussiéreux. Installée sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce, elle semblait être particulièrement intéressée par ce livre sur les techniques de protection sorciers pour les habitations.

Mais ses yeux parcourait les lignes sans les voir, et son esprit était occupé ailleurs.

De l'autre côté de l'étagère, Sirius, lui aussi installé confortablement, lisait lui aussi, ou plutôt faisait aussi semblant de lire. L'odeur muscadé d'Hermione le rendait incapable de réfléchir, malgré les remises à l'ordre de son inconscient.

Aucun des deux ne voulait bouger mais aucun ne voulait partir, ils continuaient de fixer leur livres sans en capturer un seul mot.

A l'époque, elle avait 15 ans, et lui vingt de plus, mais déjà, Hermione était attirée par cet homme qui, après tellement de malheur, restait debout. Pour elle, perdre ses amis serait comme mourir mais Sirius avait survécu, même si ses yeux reflétait une certaine tristesse, il était en vie.  
Une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un qui pourrait être sa fille, il ne devait même pas y pensé...

Hermione soupira. Elle se leva dans un geste ample et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour remettre son pavé en haut de l'étagère. Il était tard et le sommeil commencait à enbrumer son esprit. Elle perdit l'équilibre et s'apprêtait à heurter douloureusement le sol quand un bras musclé passa autour de sa taille et la souleva.  
Sirius l'avait rattraper.  
Elle le remercia et allait fuir, quand il la retint par le bras, la fit retourner et l'embrassa. Le genre de baiser qu'une fille n'oublie pas. Son premier baiser. Tendre mais distant, doux et timide.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi Hermione, murmura l'ex fugitif, après avoir décollé ses lèvres.

Hermione sourit, et se blottit contre son torse, profitant de sa chance.

- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, je sais qu'il va se passer quelque chose de grave, je le sens, avoua la jeune femme.

Sirius ne répondit pas, il se contenta de l'étreindre, de l'aimer, encore un peu...

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Hermione se réveilla dans son dortoir.  
Après l'épisode de la salle vide avec Sirius, elle n'était pas réapparu. Elle regarda son réveil et partie s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Fraîche et disposée, dix minutes plus tard, elle alla rejoindre Lily dans la Grande Salle.

Lorsque Harry s'apprêta à prendre son déjeuner, tout les autres membres de son dortoirs était déjà partis. Il regarda distraitement sa montre magique.

- Zut ! jura t-il, je vais être en retard dès le premier jour !

Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, et arriva enfin à la Grande Salle. Quand il ouvrit les portes, Dumbledore faisait un discours. Il s'assit et écouta :

- Mes chers élèves, une attaque de Voldemort est à déplorer, je le crains..

Entre les sursauts de certains et les pleurs des autres, le Survivant fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé du mage noir.

- Ce jour sera pour tous signe de deuil, c'est pourquoi les cours seront annulés.

Et bien, le destin n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir les futuristes commencer leur années...

Le directeur se rassit. Les élèves étaient choqués et tous espéraient que leurs proches n'avaient pas été touchés. Dumbledore fit apparaitre deux listes des portés disparus, et les élèves se ruèrent dessus.

Chez les griffons, Harry avait retrouvé tout le monde, sauf Remus qui se reposait après sa terrible nuit et Lina qui était du côté des Serpentards.

Personne de leur groupe n'était aller voir les listes, sauf Peter parce que son père travaillait au ministère. Après quelques minutes où tous s'étaient enfermés dans un silence lourd de sens, Peter chuchota :

- Les gars, vous pensez que c'était quoi la chose hier soir ?

**_Flash Back_**

La toute puissante lune ronde éclairait le ciel assombrit.  
Ce soir, les étoiles ne brillaient pas, les animaux restaient cachés.  
Ce soir, c'était le soir des loups-garous.  
Dans sa cabane plus que sommaire, Remus attendait. Mme Pomfresh était partie, il avait de cela quelques minutes, et il était resté seul. Les autres le rejoindraient sûrement une fois qu'il serait transformé en Lunard.

Il en avait l'habitude mais cette fois-ci allait être différente.

Remus n'avait pas eu le temps de savoir si sa fille et les deux voyageurs les accompagneraient et il priait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Lorsque les rayons de la lune claire traversèrent la vieille fenêtre de la Cabane Hurlante, le garçon se courba sous la douleur, mais il ne hurla pas, il en avait trop l'habitude. La souffrance, cette souffrance qui le rongeait, crier ne servait à rien dans son cas.

Sa transformation dura moins de deux minutes, puis, le loup-garou apparu. Lunard laissa son instinct prendre le dessus et sortit de la maison avec rapidité.

Dehors, les autres attendaient.

- Alors, dis, c'est quoi ton animal ? s'excita Sirius

- Tu verras, répondit Lina avec mystère

- Comme si cette fille n'était pas assez mystérieuse, pensa le brun ténébreux.

- C'est l'heure, souffla James en entendant les hurlements du loup, ou plutôt de Rémus.

Un cerf, un chien, un rat, un aigle, et une panthère prirent les places respectives de James, Sirius, Peter, Harry et Hermione.

Lina restait plantée devant cette drôle de ménagerie. Elle n'y arrivait pas, son animal totem semblait résigné à la laisser là sans défense. Elle tenta de s'enfuir, mais trop tard.

Lunard, avait défoncé la porte de la cabane et semblait furieux en face d'eux. Il se jeta sur sa fille.

Les autres animagus essayèrent de s'interposer mais en vain, une sorte d'aura très forte les empêchaient d'approcher..

Le loup-garou s'avança dangereusement vers sa proie, ses crocs acérés tout proche de sa gorge. Le groupe d'adolescents crurent la fin arrivée pour Lina.

C'est alors que dans cette nuit si sombre, un halo de lumière argenté apparu, et dans un "plop" sonore, un loup en émergea.

Un loup aussi blanc que la neige, avec un signe runique d'argent sur le front.

L'animal grogna, comme pour prévenir son congénère, puis voyant son manque de réaction, il passa à l'offensive. Il bondit furieusement sur le loup-garou dégageant ainsi Lina de son emprise, et s'en suivis une bataille acharnée.  
La fourrure autrefois blanche du loup devint rouge sang, et toutes les personnes autour ne purent que regarder ce spectacle ... bestiale.

Dans un coup de patte puissant, le loup envoya valser Lunard et le fit tomber sur le dos. Le loup-garou ne se releva pas. Il avait trouvé son maître.  
Le loup blanc recula et regarda Lina dans les yeux :

- Merci Yume, murmura l'humaine en faisait une révérence.

Le loup s'inclina à son tour, puis la rune sur son front se mit à briller et il disparu. Alors que l'aube pointait à l'horizon, on pouvait encore voir la rune inscrite dans les airs et Lina Lupin se transformer en louve et s'enfuir le plus loin possible, laissant les autres jeunes gens ahuris.

Lorsque Remus s'était réveillé, on lui avait raconté la nuit et Lina restait introuvable.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- J'en sais rien Peter, mais il avait l'air de connaitre Lina , répondit Harry, après mure réflexion.

Quand ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, Lina les rejoignit, sans que l'on sache, d'où elle venant, et ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle se posta devant eux :

- Je sais que vous vous posez des questions et je vais y répondre, mais pas ici, rajouta t-elle alors que Sirius ouvrait la bouche,venez !

Lina passa dans différents couloirs. James reconnu alors le chemin, parce qu'il y avait amené Lily il y avait quelques mois.  
Les couloirs rétrécissaient, la lumière des torches faiblissait, aucun doute, les adolescents se dirigeait vers la Salle Sur Demande.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans ces longs couloirs, Hermione prit le risque de tourner la tête vers Sirius et croisa les yeux sombres de celui-ci. Cela lui rappela une ancienne scène.

**_Flash Back_**

Un été comme les autres. Hermione était resté à Square Grimmauld comme chaque été, pour profité de la présence de Harry, Orion, Lina et aussi un peu de celle de Sirius...

Pendant qu'Harry prenait sa douche à l'étage, Sirius préparait le dîner, une radio moldue sur la table de la cuisine.  
Hermione entra dans la pièce, alerté par l'odeur alléchante. Elle s'assoie et écouta distraitement les paroles de la chanson que l'animateur de radio venait de présenter comme "Just So You Know" de Jesse McCartney :

**I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
**_Je ne devrais pas t'aimer, mais je le veux_

**I just can't turn away  
**_C'est seulement que je ne peux pas partir_

**I shouldn't see you,but I can't move  
**_Je ne devrais pas te regarder, mais je ne peux pas bouger_

**I can't look away  
**_Je ne peu pas regarder autre part_

**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
**_Et je ne sais pas comment être bien quand ce n'est pas le cas_

**'Cause I don't know how to make a feelings stop  
**_Parce que je ne sais pas comment faire que mes sentiments s'arrètent_

**Just so you know  
**_Seulement pour que tu sache_

**This feeling's taking'control of me  
**_Ce sentiment prend le controle_

**And I can't help it  
**_Sur moi et je ne peux rien faire_

**I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
**_Je ne resterais pas assis, je ne peux pas le laisser gagner maintenant_

**Thought you should know  
**_Je pense que tu devrais le savoir_

**I've tried my best to let go of you  
**_J'ai essayé du meilleur de moi que ce sentiment parte_

**But I don't want to  
**_Pour toi mais je ne le veux pas_

**I just gotta say it all  
**_J'ai juste réussi à tout te dire_

**Before I go  
**_avant que je parte_

**Just so you know  
**_Seulement pour que tu sache_

**It's getting hard to be around you  
**_C'est tellement dur_

**There's so much I can't say  
**_Il y a tellement de choses que je ne peux pas dire_

**Do you want me to hide the feelings  
**_Et tu veux de moi que je cache mes sentiments_

**And look the other way  
**_Et que j'aille voir ailleurs  
_

----

Elle écoutait les douces paroles de la chanson d'amour, quand une main apparue devant elle.

Sirius la regarda dans les yeux, il avait abandonné son tablier :

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

Elle se leva agréablement surprise, et Sirius la prit dans ses bras. Elle dansait avec le père de son meilleur ami.  
Elle était amoureuse du père de son meilleur ami.  
La chanson continuait encore.

----

**And I don't know how to be find when I'm not  
**_Et je ne sais pas comment être bien quand ce n'est pas le cas_

**'Cause I don't know how to make a feelings stop  
**_Parce que je ne sais pas comment faire que mes sentiments s'arrètent_

**This emptiness is killing' me  
**_Ce vide est en train de me tuer_

**And I'm wondering' why I've waited so long  
**_Et je me demande pourquoi j'ai attendu aussi longtemps_

**Looking' back I realize  
Je regarde en arrière et je réalise qu'il a toujours était la, sans bruit**

**I'm waiting' here...been waiting' here  
J'attend jusqu'ici, j'ai attendu jusqu'ici...**

Lorsque la chanson finit, Hermione était déconnectée de la réalité.

Sirius et elle se regardaient toujours dans les yeux. Il sourit et l'embrassa, murmurant tout près de son oreille :

- Tu sais que je t'aime ?

- Je sais Sirius, moi aussi..., répondit t-elle, puis quittant ses bras et brisant ainsi l'ambiance, elle dit en fronca les sourcils et déclara avec son air habituelle :

- Tu n'aurais pas oublié d'éteindre le feu sous les carottes ?

Sirius la regarda, regarda la casserole remplie de carottes brulées, et s'élança pour éteindre le feu.  
Son malheur s'accentua quand il retira le récipient de la cuisinière et que mort de honte, il le laissa tomber par terre, inondant le lino de carottes trop cuite.

Le silence régnait dans la cuisine du douza.  
Puis il partit d'un fou rire incontrôlable, avec son rire si semblable à l'aboiement d'un chien. Hermione ne résista pas longtemps et cru mourir de rire.

Quand, plus tard, Orion rentra dans la cuisine et demanda ce qu'il y avait à manger, il ne comprit pas pourquoi les deux amoureux faillirent tomber de leurs chaises tellement ils rigolaient.

**_Fin Flash back_**

Hermione secoua la tête, tout ça était du passée. Jamais plus rien ne sera comme avant, et, d'un pas sûre, elle passa devant ses amis, pour se poster à côté de Lina.

Enfin le bout du couloir apparu.

Lina, de nouveau en tête, passa trois fois devant un pan de tissu représentant des stupides trolls qui essayaient de danser, et une porte apparue.

La pièce était sombre, grise, avec une grande cheminée central. Au sol se trouvaient des multitudes de tapis et de fourrures.

Les seuls meubles de l'étrange pièce était un canapé et une armoire.  
Cette armoire, ornée de gravure et de dessins, était dotée d'une aura particulière et Harry l'avait senti. De plus, sur la porte, était inscrite la même Rune que sur le front du loup de la nuit dernière.

Lina entra dans le salon, et fit signe aux autres d'entrer :

- Bienvenue chez moi ! Cette pièce m'appartient, dit-t-elle, et, voyant le regard du Survivant sur l'armoire, elle ajouta :

- Et la jolie armoire aussi.

James, Rémus, Peter, Sirius, Hermione et Harry s'assirent sur le canapé géant et attendaient que la jeune fille commence ses révélations.

- Bien. Commençons par le début. Je m'appelle Lina Lupin, et je suis prêtresse d'Ithir, dompteuse de Lune, et maîtresse des Loups...

* * *


	6. Pensées et Présages

Salut la compagnie, non-non, vous ne revez pas, ceci est bien un entracte...

Je suis méchante, hein ? (sourire-sadique)

A la prochaine!

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Entracte_

* * *

Un jour papa m'a dit,  
Que les gentils s'étaient nous,  
Qu'il fallait se battre pour nos idéaux,  
Que mon choix était le bon.

Un jour, maman m'a dit,  
Que j'avais un destin à suivre,  
Que l'avenir est un long passé,  
Et qu'il fallait croire en ses rêves.

Un jour, j'ai compris,  
Que l'avenir n'est rien,  
Que ma vie n'avait aucune valeur,  
Et que ce combat n'était pas le mien.

Je suis née pour être différente.  
Je suis née pour servir la lune.  
Je suis née pour être sacrifiée.  
Je suis née pour mourir.  
Juste, mourir...

**"Pensée de Lina lorsque elle ouvrit l'Armoire des Présages"**

* * *


	7. La dompteuse de Lune & les mangemorts

_Note : Yoh! Vous avez de la chance, en ce moment, les publications sont assez fréquentes !_

_Bref, comme toujours, bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine..._

_Reviews, please. Ja-nee._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7 :**La dompteuse de Lune & les mangemorts

* * *

_"-Bien. Commençons par le début. Je m'appelle Lina Luna Lupin, et je suis, prêtresse d'Ithir, Dompteuse de Lune, et Maîtresse des Loups..."_

Lina raconta alors, elle raconta tout. Finalement convaincue par James d'arrêter de tourner en rond, elle s'assit sur le tapis et garda ses yeux obstinément baissés.

-Quand j'ai eu huit ans, ma mère m'a expliqué, que dans notre famille, certains membres devenaient, comment dire, des genres de protecteurs, et que nous avions une mission à remplir. Elle m'a ensuite raconté que pour ma sécurité, nous avions déménagé aux États-Unis, mais que mon pays restait et restera l'Angleterre où mon père vivait encore. C'est à neuf ans que le vent a tourné. Je suis rentrée dans un temple, accompagné de ma mère et un prêtre m'a alors demandé d'ouvrir les portes d'une armoire. Vous voyez l'armoire au fond de la pièce ?

Les occupants du canapé, silencieux, et perdu dans leurs pensées regardèrent dans la direction indiquée.

-Elle s'appelle l'Armoire des Présages, et elle est sensé révélé aux personnes qui l'ouvre le chemin qu'ils doivent suivre. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris que ma mère était une descendante du clan d'Ithir, les protecteurs de la lune. Ensuite, on m'a appris que ce statut me donnerais certains pouvoirs. et surtout le don de dompter les loups. Oui, le loup de la forêt était le mien, continua t-elle alors que Sirius ouvrait la bouche, rassis-toi, sinon je ne finirais jamais cette foutu histoire !

Lina semblait chercher ses mots.

-Mais le pire reste à venir. Le vieil homme, le doyen des Descendants, m'a révélé une prophétie.

Le survivant laissa échapper une exclamation mais Lina ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de parler, et elle fixa encore et toujours le sol de la Salle sur Demande.

-Oui, Harry , tu entends bien, une prophétie, du même genre que la tienne, moins dangereuse pour le monde, certes, mais une prophétie. Mon destin est de mourir en t'aidant, voici ce que la prophétie disait.. que la mi-humaine mi-louve sauverait le Survivant au détriment de sa vie.. C'est joyeux n'est-ce pas ?

Harry Potter n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Harry. Tu as toujours sentit que nos destins étaient liés, je le sais.

Elle pris une courte respiration.

-Je vous l'ai caché parce que la Descendance d'Ithir est une famille secrète, qu'on croit éteinte, si jamais cela venant à ce savoir...

Lina coupa ici son récit. Elle observa ses amis, dans son empressement de tout raconter, elle n'avait pas levé la tête, et le spectacle la clouerais au sol si elle n'y était pas déjà. Lily pleurait comme une Madeleine, dans les bras James, et Hermione avait fermé les yeux. Les autres semblait trop choqués pour parler. Harry restait stoïque mais ses poings resserrés tremblaient furieusement, et la sombre lueur dans ses yeux verts ne présageait rien de bon.

-Voilà, acheva la jeune prêtresse en détournant les yeux de ses amis.

-Que signifie Ithir ? répliqua Harry, le seul peut-être à être encore calme, assez en tout cas pour poser une question intelligente.

-_Ithir,_ C'est la Mère-Lune.

Harry fixa Lina encore quelques secondes, puis tel un démon, bondit et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, sans même un mot, mais Lina en était sûre, il n'était pas fâché, non, il voulait juste ne pas être faible devant eux, Harry ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, et surtout pas ses faiblesses...

Elle soupira.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se lever, elle n'adressa aucun regard à son amie, et lança avant de passé la porte :

- Je pensais que nous étions amies.

Dehors, il pleuvait. Le soleil s'était couché. Hermione, malgré le froid et la pluie, restait debout, le visage tourné vers le lac, les yeux dans le vague.

Elle versa une larme alors qu'un sanglot s'échappait de sa pleurait, mais elle se sentait terriblement égoïste, elle pleurait pour Sirius, l'homme qu'elle aimait, et qu'elle aime toujours. Hermione porta une main à sa bouche pour dissimuler les sanglots suivants.

Quand Lina racontait son histoire, elle avait eu alors une certitude. La vie est trop courte. Toutes ses personnes mortes si jeunes, et elle qui pleurait en troisième année pour ses buses ! Oh, bien sûr, elle avait aidé Harry, mais rien en comparaison avec Lina.

Derrière la pluie diluvienne qui se déversait sur Poudlard, la lune pointait à l'horizon, et avait une magnifique couleur argenté et même la Forêt Interdite paraissait calme et apaisante.

La jeune fille huma l'air remplie d'odeur de terre mouillé et d'herbe et ferma les yeux. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, mais elle s'en fichait.

-Tu vas fuir encore longtemps ?

Hermione rouvrit les yeux, et se retourna en entendant la voix de celui qu'elle aimait. Sirius s'était arrêter à quelques pas d'elle, et l'avait vraisemblablement bien cherché parce qu'il était aussi trempé qu'elle. Ses cheveux ébènes collaient à son visage et la pluie dégoulinait dans son cou, le rendant encore plus sexy et irrésistible aux yeux d'Hermione.

-Tu te rend compte de ce que tu me fais faire ?

Sirius avait crié ses mots, tellement la pluie tambourinait sur le sol. Hermione s'approcha alors de lui, pleurant encore. Il prit son visage entre ses mains. Il avait cette fille dans la peau. Pire qu'un coup de foudre.

-Merlin, tu vas attraper la crève ! Rentrons !

Il recula, et s'apprêtait à la tirer par la main, mais elle résista et vint se blottir contre son torse, visible grâce/à cause de la pluie.

-Je suis désolé, pleura t-elle, pardonne-moi Sirius !

Elle se dégagea, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, se retirant presque instantanément. D'abord abasourdis, le garçon la pris dans ses bras et lui rendis son baiser, qui se transforma vite en un baiser passionné.

Se détachant enfin l'un de l'autre, Hermione toujours dans ses bras, Sirius murmura à son oreille:

-Est-ce qu'un jour tu m'expliqueras ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu me fouis, tu m'embrasses, tu sais au moins ce que tu veux ?

-Oui, je sais maintenant, répondit t-elle doucement.

-Tu n'en dira pas plus n'est-ce pas ? Il sourit.

-Bien vu.

La pluie goutait des cheveux d'Hermione, et un éternuement se fit entendre.

-Et voilà, je te l'avais dit ! rigola Sirius, en marchant dans la direction du château, la prochaine fois, faudra éviter les déclarations sous la pluie !

Quand Sirius et Hermione, main dans la main, rentrèrent dans la salle commune, de grosse flaques d'eau se formaient sous leurs pieds. Lily et James installés confortablement sur le canapé s'étonnèrent :

-Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda James.

-_Atchoum_, rien, pas envie, _Atchoum,_d'en parlé maintenant.. bonne nuit _Tchoummmm_, articula la sauvée des eaux.

C'est alors que sous les yeux des autres personnes présentes, elle embrassa une dernière fois Patmol et grimpa les escaliers. Il souriait comme un nigaud.

-J'ai loupé un épisode ? hésita l'animagus cerf.

-J't'expliquerai plus tard, dit vagement Sirius, en montant dans son propre dortoir, ouais, plus tard...

Rémus était enfermé à l'infirmerie depuis de longues heures, et n'avait pour compagnie que les battements de son coeur. Il ne pouvait pas bouger sans qu'une douleur n'imprègne tout son être, et le simple fait de prendre le verre de jus de citrouille posé sur la table à côté du lit, lui faisait monter des larmes de douleurs aux yeux.

Ses amis n'était pas venu le voir de la journée, et il commençait franchement à s'inquiéter. Ils lui avaient raconter l'épisode de la nuit, et le loup-garou avait compris pourquoi ses muscles semblait si mal en point.

Mais un autre sentiment avait pris place et, si la douleur ne le retenait pas, il aurait sauté du lit pour rejoindre Lina, et pour lui demander des informations.

Depuis son arrivée, il pensait.. non, il savait qu'elle lui cachait des choses, maintenant, il en était sûr. Le loup, la transformation, Serpentard, l'avertissement du choixpeau, trop de mystères pour son pauvre esprit.

Et aujourd'hui, il était seul. Mais que ce passait-il ? L'attente était insoutenable, et son flair de loup lui disait que quelque chose de mal allait se passer.

Merlin ! Et il était bloqué dans cette infirmerie de malheur ! À peine avait-il essayer de se lever, qu'une voix mielleusement calme le rappelait à l'ordre.

-Lupin ! Veuillez rester couché ! Et buvez immédiatement cette potion !

Mais pourquoi fallait-il que Mme Pomfresh arrive au moment de la fuite ?

Harry déambulait dans les couloirs de l'immense château sans but précis. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas réfléchit, et était parti en claquant la porte, mais entendre de la bouche d'Lina toutes ses vérités après sept ans d'amitié...

-Cela explique pas mal de chose, pensa Harry, et aussi pourquoi j'ai toujours senti sa forte aura.. Je savais que cette fille était spéciale.. Le pire c'est que je ne peux même pas la détester, en fait j'en suis carrément incapable. Elle va mourir... Je ne la laisserai pas faire. J'ai juré à Rémus de la protéger...

_**Flash Back**_

Harry se battait en combat singulier contre un mangemort, un stupéfix fonça droit sur l'ennemi, qui tomba raide sur la rive boueuse du lac, permettant à Harry de continuer son chemin. Près du vieux saule pleureur, tout au fond du parc, à quelques mètres de la Forêt Interdite, un corps ensanglanté reposait.

-Rémus !

Sans même regarder le danger autour de lui, le garçon fonça vers son oncle, et arrivé à ses côtés, glissa ses genoux au sol et se pencha au-dessus de lui.

-Rémus ! Tu m'entends ?

-Har..ry.. s'il-te .. plait, protège Lina.., dit-il sans préambule

-Je te le promet Lunard, accepta le Survivant sachant que son père de coeur ne survivrais pas, en retenant difficilement ses larmes.

-Et... tue.. Vold... ort. pour moi, d'ac.. cord ?

-Je le ferai, pour toi, pour nous tous, ...au revoir,... Lunard...

Rémus, dans un souffle, appela le nom de Lina, et s'éteint, de la même manière que s'éteignit Orion, quelques minutes après. Harry, le coeur bouillant de rage, repris son chemin, qui le menait vers Voldemort, et vers son Destin.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Harry, marchait toujours dans les longs couloirs, puis pila brusquement. Des voix résonnaient dans le passage adjacent, et ne semblaient pas venir de Rusard, le concierge, car celui-ci se trouvait à l'autre bout du bâtiment d'après La Carte Du Maraudeur. L'adolescent murmura une phrase puis rangea la carte et plaqua son corps contre la paroi du couloir, ignorant les tableaux qui s'agitaient maintenant de manière anormal et paniquée.

-Tout est en place ? siffla une voix, qu'Harry avait sans doute déjà reconnu grâce à la carte magique.

-Oui... Maître, annonça, une deuxième voix, plus couinante, tout vos serviteurs sont prêts..

Harry, sans même voir leurs ombres, reconnut les deux protagonistes.

Queudever et Voldemort. Harry eut une sueur froide.. C'était lui, ou les choses allait mal se passer ? La nuit ne faisait que commencer...

À l'autre bout de Poudlard, Lina restée seule à réfléchir dans la Salle Secrète,eut un drôle de sentiment..

L'air était soudainement lourd. Elle ferma les yeux, quelque chose allait se passer. La prêtresse laissa sa conscience courir dans l'école. Son esprit rencontra celui d'Harry.

-Merlin, des Mangemorts !

* * *


	8. La défense de Poudlard

_**Note : Voila le chapitre de la semaine, j'éspère qu'il vous plaira. Il est structuré un peu bizzarement, mais je l'aime bien (sourire)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : La défense de Poudlard

* * *

Sirius était affalé sur son lit, passant et repassant la scène qui s'était déroulée il n'y avait même pas une heure. Lui, le coureur de jupons invétéré, _LE_ garçon le plus volage de l'école, qui sortait avec tout ce qui possédaient une paire de sein, le même garçon qui se vantait de toutes ses liaisons, était amoureux. Et James qui disait ne pas vivre assez longtemps pour voir Sirius Black dans cette état. Cette fille était vraiment extraordinaire.

Il ne la connaissait que depuis peu mais un lien étrange les avaient soudé l'un à l'autre, et même lui n'avait pu échapper à ce tourbillon de nouveaux sentiments. Elle était d'une beauté naturelle, d'une intelligence rare... et d'une autre époque.

Patmol soupira. Une fille géniale, mais d'un autre temps. Sirius grogna et sa tête trouva refuge sous son oreiller de plume.

**Une explosion.**

Sirius releva brusquement la tête en maudissant les Gryffondors sur plusieurs générations.

Non, mais ils ne pourraient pas faire moins de bruit en bas ? Il essayait de réfléchir, pour une fois !

Son cerveau se mit aussitôt en marche. Une explosion. Il jaillit du dortoir et dévala les marches à une vitesse phénoménale. Et manifestement, tout les Gryffondors avaient suivi son exemple. La Salle Commune était envahie et, bien sûr, personne ne connaissait l'origine du remus-ménage.

Sirius retrouva Peter, James et Lily près de la cheminée.

- Vous savez ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, sans préambule.

- J'étais ici avec Lily et on a juste entendu un bruit énorme, comme tout le monde quoi...

Sirius regarda autour de lui, recherchant celle qui occupait ses pensées quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Sirius, murmura Hermione, en arrivant tout près de lui, inquiète.

Elle leur jeta un regard furtif, avant de compléter.

- Harry et Lina ne sont pas là... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

- Calme toi, dit doucement Sirius en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille en signe d'apaisement, Rémus est toujours à l'infirmerie, il faut qu'on y aille, n'est-ce pas Cornedrue ?

- Bien sûr, on ne laisse jamais un Maraudeur de côté ! répondit-il en hochant la tête d'un air décidé.

Les adolescents décidèrent de partir sans tarder avant que le professeur Mcgonagal ne débarque.

- Euh, les gars, moi je préfère rester ici, couina Peter, qui n'avait pas bouger.

- Quel courage Peter, ironisa Hermione avant de tourner les talons.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le tableau de la grosse dame, mais la sous-directrice leur coupa la route, les poings sur les hanches.

- Où allez-vous, jeunes gens? questionna le professeur en haussant les sourcils, il me semble que l'alarme est assez clair, pourtant !

En effet, un message audio passait maintenant dans les couloirs et dans les salles de l'école.

« Tout les élèves dans leurs salles communes. Personne dans les couloirs. C'est un ordre de votre directeur ! »

Les adolescents baissèrent la tête d'un air penaud.

Mcgonagal tapa du pied et cria de manière à ce que tous l'entende :

- Silence !

Les élèves se calmèrent et le professeur de métamorphose expliqua alors :

- L'école est attaquée. J'ai l'ordre de ne laisser aucun élève sortir de cette salle, vous allez donc tous remonter dans vos dortoirs !

- Mais madame, Rémus et les autres, commença James

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Potter, Lupin est entre de bonnes mains à l'infirmerie, quant aux élèves dans les couloirs après le couvre feu, le Directeur s'en occupe. Au dortoir !

James bougonna un peu, embrassa sa petite amie et monta dans son dortoir accompagné de Sirius et Peter. Hermione et Lily traînèrent les pieds jusqu'au dortoir des filles.

* * *

Rémus se faisait changer ses pansements par Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière. Ses plaies commençaient à bien cicatriser et il pourrait bientôt rejoindre ses amis.

**Une explosion.**

Mme Pomfresh sursauta et laissa échapper la potion cicatrisante de ses mains. Elle attrapa sa baguette magique et verrouilla la porte de l'infirmerie. Rémus était resté coit et lui lança un regard d'interrogation

- La procédure M. Lupin, répondit-t-elle à sa question sous-entendue. L'avertissement de Dumbledore ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

Rémus descendit de la table d'auscultation, et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Une odeur. Une odeur âcre. De la rouille, du sel. Merlin, du sang !

Un coup fut porté sur la porte. Les deux occupants tournèrent la tête.

- Reculez, tout de suite !

La femme se plaça devant son patient et débloqua la porte. Une ombre se faufila, impressionnante. leva la baguette prête à attaquer, mais la voix la dissuada :

- Pompon, il y a une blessée.

C'était Dumbledore. La tension chuta d'un coup. L'infirmière posa sa baguette. Dumbledore semblait à ce moment précis, plus vieux d'au moins vingts ans et Rémus le trouva incroyablement las et inquiet.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie avec une jeune fille dans les bras. Il faisait trop sombre pour que Rémus ne voit déjà à qui elle ressemblait. Il eu un pincement au cœur, un pressentiment. Le même qu'il avait eu il y avait une demi-heure. Il ne put empêcher un cri de sortir de sa bouche.

- Lina !

Dumbledore la posa sur un lit et se mit en retrait, pendant que l'infirmière l'auscultait. Harry fit son apparition à cet instant, le regard au sol, du sang sur sa robe, les lunettes cassées, mais Rémus n'en avait que faire. Il se rua sur lui.

- Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Harry ne répondit pas, il se détacha de Lunard et s'approcha du lit de son amie. Dumbledore, compréhensif posa une main sur son épaule.

- C'est de ma faute, murmura le Survivant, tout est de ma faute...

* * *

- Par les quatres fondateurs, comment Voldemort a-t-il fait pour arriver ici, pensait Harry, toujours caché de la vue de son ennemi. Il réfléchissait. Trop. Beaucoup trop. Il esquissa un pas pour retourner en arrière et se hâta de parcourir le couloir en sens inverse.

- Tu nous fausse déjà compagnie, Haaaaaarry ?

La voix grave de Tom Elvis Jedusor s'éleva dans le corridor. Harry était dos à lui et ne voyait donc pas son sourire victorieux. Il ignora aussi la peur qui lui déchirait le ventre et la douleur fulgurante qui traversait sa cicatrice.

- Trop tard , murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Le Survivant s'arrêta.

- C'est tellement gentil de nous rendre visite Tommy, annonça alors le garçon en se retournant, d'une voix plus assurée.

Voldemort ne releva pas le surnom et continua :

- Tu pensais que je ne te retrouverais pas? Voyons Haaaaaarry, je suis le ...

- .. mage noir le plus puissant-de-la-Terre-vénérez-moi-pauvre-mortel, oui, je sais. coupa Harry, qui avait décidé de se faire tuer sur le champ.

" Fichu courage de Gryffondors, faudrait que tu te taises de temps en temps", se recommanda Harry en tenant sa baguette qui était au fond de la poche de sa robe.

- Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même. Bien, et si je te tuais ?

Il ne laissa pas à Harry le temps de se défendre, il lança un doloris que le Survivant se prit en pleine poitrine. Il ne cria pas. Il ne connaissait que trop cette douleur. Il leva même la tête avec arrogance, sortit sa baguette et lança un Experliarmus.

Le mage noir chancela dangereusement, mais sa baguette resta dans sa main, Jedusor l'avait fortement retenue.

Un combat s'en suivit, et Harry se fatiguait très vite. Vous-Savez-Qui, lui, semblait follement s'amuser, et ne paraissait pas le moins du monde être en difficulté. L'échange fut de plus en plus coriace et Harry n'avait pas l'avantage. Un pas du mauvais côté pour Harry Potter. Le coup de grâce de la main de Voldemort.

Il avait lancé un sort inconnu et Harry n'avait pas été assez rapide pour l'éviter. Le sort se rapprocha et Harry ferma les yeux. Un cri.

_Lina ?_

La prêtresse avait surgit de nul part et avait encaissé le sort à sa place. Le Survivant se jeta au sol.

- Lina ! hurla-t-il avant de vérifier son pouls. Elle était vivante. Vivante, mais inconsciente.

Elle sombrait doucement dans le coma, mais avant de complètement se perdre, on aurait pu l'entendre penser :

-Je veux... Courage... Harry... Je... veux... pas... mourir !

Voldemort avait une mou contrarié sur les lèvres, puis un sourire mais celui-ci s'effaça très, très vite.

**Une explosion.**

- Tu devrais partir Tom, le château peut être très dissuasif avec ses ennemis.

Dumbledore était là. L'aura blanche qui émanait du sorcier fit soupirer Harry d'aise. Ils étaient sauvés. Lina était sauvée.

Malheureusement, Jedusor ne semblait pas très enclin à abandonner et lança :

- Je n'ai plus peur de toi, vieux tas de débris, tu ne pourra rien faire contre moi et ma garde réunis tout seul, Dumbledore.

Autour du mage noir, on pouvait maintenant voir six Mangemorts, en plus de son fidèle Queudever.

Albus, nullement impressionné, se permit même un regard malicieux vers Harry, et sortit sa baguette, mais il ne bougea pas.

Les mangemorts attaquèrent brusquement, Harry dû abandonner Lina pour combattre aux côté de son directeur. Deux contre huit. Même pour deux puissants sorciers comme Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore, ce n'était pas équitable. Harry se retrouva à terre après un doloris particulièrement puissant, et il pu constaté que les murs tremblaient.

La chance était avec eux, il s'autorisa un grain d'espoir.

Poudlard, en colère, commençait à se réveiller. Quiconque aurait vu la façade de l'école à ce moment là n'en aurait pas cru ses yeux. Les gargouilles, les statues, les tableaux, et même Peeves, l'esprit vengeur, s'étaient rassemblés pour défendre leur maison.

Une gargouille de pierre se jeta sur le Mangemort qui allait ré-attaquer Harry, permettant à celui-ci de se relever.

Une fois sur pied, un spectacle très étrange se passait devant ses yeux. Dumbledore s'était accoudé au mur et souriait comme un bien heureux. Trois gargouilles pendaient des Serviteurs du Mage par les oreilles, Peeves s'amusa à persécuter Peter Pettigrow, qui menaçait à tout moment de fondre en larmes et Voldemort lui-même était au prise avec une statue de Keylan Le Rusé, un centaure de plomb qui habitait à Poudlard depuis des centaines d'années.

Finalement, voyant qu'il ne gagnerait pas, Voldemort lança :

- On se retrouvera vite Potter et tu ne t'y attendra pas..

Il transplana. Les autres Mangemorts pendus, essayèrent, mais en vain. Queudever et un des serviteur rescapé suivirent leur maître, évitant de peu une hache en plastique que Peeves avant fait apparaître, spécialement pour le rat. Harry haussa un sourcil, surprit de l'abandon si rapide de son pire ennemi.

* * *

**En ce moment:**

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry, répondit Dumbledore, c'est plutôt celle de Tom.

- Elle s'est jetée devant le sort qui m'était destiné, murmura le Survivant.

Mme Pompresh, qui finissait d'ausculter la jeune fille, lui demanda avec une mine grave.

- Vous vous souvenez de ce sort M. Potter ?

- Je ne le connaissais pas, Expertes Tempus.

L'infirmière jura. Harry et Rémus firent des têtes incrédules. La première fois de toute leurs scolarité qu'ils entendaient dire quoi que ce soit de ce genre dans la bouche de leur infirmière.

- Quel est ce sort professeur ?, demanda Rémus, très inquiet pour sa nouvelle amie qui avait blanchi.

- Un sort de magie noir. Puissant et très compliqué. J'imagine qu'il était spécialement destiné à Harry, puisque qu'il faut beaucoup de haine et d'entrainement pour le réaliser. Le sort crée un monde parallèle où l'âme de la victime est enfermée. C'est extrêmement difficile de sortir de l'illusion.

- Il existe un contre-sort, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry, confiant

- Non, soupira le directeur, elle doit malheureusement en sortir seule. Accomplir des épreuves et sortir de ce monde par ses propres moyens...

Cette annonce clôtura la conversation. Dumbledore salua et dit avant de quitter la pièce :

- Je dois allez prévenir les directeurs des maisons de la fin de l'alerte. Ne vous inquiétez pas, où que soit miss Lupin, elle s'en sortira, j'en suis persuadé

Harry prit la main de Lina. Il détailla le visage pâle de son amie, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses pommettes hautes, son front dégagé. Elle s'en sortira et il l'attendrait.

* * *


	9. Encore plus loin dans le temps !

Note: Bonjour tout le monde. Vraiment, vraiment désolé d'être aussi en retard, mais pour ma défense, c'est Mireille ( Ma Québécoise-correctrice-amie-quej'adore) qui a prit son temps pour corriger. Enfin, au moins, vous avez un tout beau chapitre, et c'est tant mieux !

Ah, c'est les vacances, j'essayerais de m'avancer dans les chapitres, mais c'est pas gagner vu l'inspiration du moment...

Bref, donnez vos avis, comme toujours, les bons les moins bons, car n'oubliez pas que la review est le seul salaire de l'auteur !

Arigato et Ja-nee ! (Merci et à bientôt)

Et bon lecturage (sourire)

* * *

chapitre 9 : Encore plus loin dans le temps

* * *

J'avais mal à la tête. C'était comme si un troupeau d'hippogriffes m'étais tombé dessus.

Harry, tu me le paiera !

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Le soleil m'éblouissait de ses rayons. Je n'osais pas bouger. Ma tête tournait affreusement. Je ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit. Le plafond était de bois, et une odeur de chèvrefeuille et de sauge flottait dans l'air.

Couchée sur ce qu'on pourrait appeler un lit, je m'efforçai de me lever sur mes avant-bras. Balayant la pièce du regard, j'en examinais les moindres recoins. Des murs de pierres froides, des torches aux murs, trois lits en bois, mais où étais-je tombée ?

Je me redressai complètement en vue de quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible. À peine avais-je toucher le sol que je m'effondrai sous mon propre poids.

Une personne inconnue entra dans la pièce, poussant un juron dans un possible latin, et m'aida à me remettre sur la couche:

- Vous ne devriez pas vous lever tout de suite, vos blessures sont graves, m'informa gentiment la dame qui était déjà en train de changer un bandage verdâtre au niveau de ma clavicule.

- Excusez-moi, mais où sommes nous ? questionnais-je, alors que mon esprit me paraissait encore embrumé.

- À Poudlard, Damoiselle, me répondit-elle avec un accent très prononcé.

- Poudlard... Et je dors depuis longtemps ?

- Cela fait 1 mois que vous êtes ici Mademoiselle... dit-elle, je me suis occupée de vous, et monseigneur Gryffondor et dame Serdaigle sont venus vous rendre visite, je dois aller les prévenir de votre réveil tantôt.

Elle s'activa à panser le reste de mes blessures et se hâta de quitter la pièce.

- Attendez, l'appelais-je, soudainement prise de nausées, quelle date sommes-nous s'il vous plait ?

La femme s'arrêta et me murmura :

- Le 15 octobre de l'an 990 Damoiselle...

Et elle s'en fut. Je me laissai tomber en arrière. Mais qu'est-ce que je fichais au temps des Fondateurs ?

Harry, foi de Lupin, tu en baveras, prophétie ou pas !

Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, quel véracrasse aussi, de se jeter devant un sort inconnu ! Où était passé mon sens de la réflexion Lupienne ? Je m'assis au bord du lit, remarquant les vêtements de coton qu'on m'avait enfilés. Une longue chemise de nuit blanche. Nous étions bien au Moyen-Âge.

Les minutes passaient et je perdais patience. Mais quelqu'un allait-il m'expliquer ce qui ce passait ?

Je me frappai la tête contre le mur situé juste à côté de moi, me forçant à ne pas étrangler le prochain être vivant qui passerait la porte.

- Vous devriez arrêter, les murs sont très sensibles, conseilla l'inconnu qui était entré dans la pièce, sans aucun bruit.

Je le dévisageai, sans gêne, me remerciant mentalement de ne pas m'être jetée sur ce beau jeune homme.

Il avait environ 20 ans, les cheveux bruns et courts, assez grand, les yeux d'un marron profond, habillé d'une grande cape rouge, d'une chemise blanche et de longues bottes lui arrivant aux genoux.

Très beau. C'était la première chose à laquelle j'avais pensé. Ensuite, je m'accordai à dire que le bel inconnu ressemblait beaucoup à Harry.

- Excusez mon impolitesse mademoiselle, je me nomme Godric Gryffondor et vous êtes dans mes lieux.

Hé ! Ils s'étaient bien gardé dans les livres d'histoire de mentionner la beauté du personnage ! Mon cœur battait fort tout d'un coup, mais que se passait-il ? La ressemblance était frappante.

- Puis-je savoir votre nom ? m'interrogea Godric, alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Que faire ? Mentir ou dire la vérité ? Si j'avais bien suivis les cours ennuyeux de Binns, nous étions au début du Moyen Âge... Il ne croirait jamais une quelconque histoire... Et je n'avais aucune manière de toute façon... Vérité !

- Je m'appelle Lina Lupin, avais-je répondu à mi-voix

Gryffondor me scruta d'un œil averti, puis lança :

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, qu'il continuait en marchant de long en large dans la pièce:

- Vous avez de drôle de vêtements, aucun protocole, un prénom étrange, d'où venez vous ? dit-il sans même prendre en compte sa question précédente

- Je viens d'ici... mais plus de mille ans plus tard ... déclarai-je mortellement sérieuse.

Godric s'arrêta et ne paru nullement surpris. Puis, il souris, ce qui me fit frissonner. Vraiment, vraiment trop de ressemblance...

- Alors notre œuvre traversera les siècles...

- Si vous parlez de Poudlard, alors oui, vous pouvez être fier.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux.

- Vous êtes sorcière.. Connaissez vous l'histoire de cette école, ainsi que celle de ses créateurs ?

- Vous savez, vous êtes les sorciers les plus célèbres du monde de mon temps, alors oui, je connais tout ce qu'il faut savoir de Poudlard, dis-je en réponse.

- Bien, je dois en parler avec les autres, mais j'affirme que vous voudriez rester parmi nous .

- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas comment rentrer chez moi et ce monde n'est pas le mien. Vous affirmez donc bien.

L'homme me regarda encore un peu, puis tourna les talons et m'ordonna en sortant :

- Reposez vous, je reviendrai vous donner des nouvelles dans peu de temps.

Il quitta l'infirmerie. Était-ce moi ou mon voyage de mille ans dans le temps ne le surprenait pas ?

Merlin, encore un nouveau mystère... Ne pouvais-je donc pas être une sorcière ordinaire ?

Je me recouchai dans les draps blancs, et fermai les yeux. Le visage d'Harry se dessina derrière mes paupières. Il me fallait bien un deuxième voyage dans le temps pour me rendre compte qu'il m'était plus cher que je me l'imaginais. Je m'étais consciemment jetée devant un sort pour lui sauver la vie. J'étais complètement folle.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis. Je rêvai alors à un homme. Je ne comprenais pas. J'avais une étrange impression, au fond de moi, de connaître son visage depuis toujours, d'avoir rêver de ses yeux dans chacun de mes rêves, d'entendre sa voix chaque jour depuis des années, que c'était l'homme qu'il me fallait.. Pour toujours. L'ombre courrait toujours dans mon rêve et, malgré mes effort pour le reconnaître, je n'arrivais pas à connaître son identité.

Mais le souffle de l'homme m'effleura la nuque, puis les épaules et je soupirai d'aise...

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut "l'infirmière" qui me réveilla.

Par cent dragons, je sortais maintenant d'un doux rêve, et une douleur me scia la main. Un peu de douceur, Merlin !

La dame s'occupa de mes blessures, puis repartit en direction de la petite pièce qui devait lui servir de chambre.

- Je ne m'habituerai jamais à cette époque.. marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix, mademoiselle, cingla une voix rauque et froide.

À côté de la porte se trouvait un homme que je reconnu comme Salazar Serpentard.

Les cheveux d'un blond très clair, les yeux olives, de carrure moyenne, mais Merlin, tous les hommes étaient-ils aussi beaux au Moyen Âge ?

- Si je me fis aux informations de Godric, vous êtes d'un temps supérieur au nôtre... intéressant. Vos robes montrent que vous êtes dans ma maison, je suis Salazar Serpentard, pour vous servir, m'indiqua-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

- Nous avons discuté, et vous êtes la bienvenue à Poudlard, continua t-il, mais comprenez que vous ne pouvez pas y étudier, les autres étudiants se douteraient vite de vos...mumm.. origines.

- Je comprends, articulais-je, et je vous remercie. Pouvez-vous me dire s'il y a un quelconque moyen de rentrer chez moi ?

- Rowena y travaille.. tenta t-il évasivement.

- Lorsque vous vous rétablirez, nous aviserons pour vous trouver quelque chose à faire, sur ce, je dois vous laisser, ma chère.

Le froid Salazar vint me faire un baise-main qui me valu de bonnes joues rouges, puis me conseilla avant de s'en aller :

- Ne vous fatiguez pas trop, vous êtes alités depuis un mois, vos muscles sont encore fragiles...

Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête.

Je me levais, puis voulu allez me laver.. Impossible ! N'y avait-il aucune douche au Moyen Âge ?!

Mais, mais...

- S'il vous plait, hurlai-je de toute mes forces.

La servante se précipita vers moi.

- Où puis-je me laver ? demandais-je aimablement avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.

- Et bien, je vous ai préparer une bassine, dans le coin là-bas, mademoiselle.

Doux Merlin, je n'avais jamais autant juré de ma vie.

- Au fait, quel est votre nom, me renseignai-je.

- Aurore, mademoiselle, vous pouvez me tutoyer, je suis votre servante, c'est le Seigneur Gryffondor qui m'a demandé de venir vous aider.

- Très bien, soufflais-je, merci, Aurore.

Elle repartit vers son ménage, tandis que je me rapprochais de la bassine fumante...

* * *

Harry s'était assis sur un banc en pierre, observant les reflets du coucher du soleil sur le lac. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que Lina dormait, ou plutôt que son esprit avait changer d'époque, parce que, allez savoir comment, Dumbledore avait appris que Lina avait rejoint le temps des grands Fondateurs.

Elle lui manquait, plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Après ce fameux soir dans l'infirmerie, Rémus avait finalement compris qu'il n'était pas responsable, et lui et les Maraudeurs allaient rendre visite à la prêtresse tout les jours. En une semaine, Voldemort avait fait des morts, et deux attaques étaient à déplorer, et le peu d'intervalle entre elles n'avait pas faciliter le travail des aurors.

Harry avait redouté que Voldemort s'allie avec son double du passé mais, heureusement pour lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres préférait travailler seul ou était trop vantard et narcissique pour partager ses crimes avec un autre.

Dans la tour Gryffondor, à la fenêtre de la salle commune, Hermione observait le lac, le front appuyé contre la vitre. Les cours avaient enfin repris, faisant tomber la pression de ce début d'année chaotique. En l'espace de deux semaines, ils avaient fait un bond de vingt ans dans le passé, découvert une nouvelle prophétie, passé une pleine lune, éviter une attaque de Voldemort, Lina était dans le coma et son âme vagabondait dans Merlin-sait-quelle-époque. La jeune fille n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir un seul livre et, les choses suivant enfin leur cour normal, elle passait tout son temps libre avec Sirius, réapprenant à le connaître, car après tout, tout était aller très vite entre eux, et Hermione ne voulait pas d'une relation de quelques semaines, de plus, elle ne connaissait pas encore ce Sirius adolescent... Elle était, et demeurait Hermione Jane Granger, la Miss-je-sais-tout, la meilleur amie du Survivant, celle qui éblouissant par son intelligence et qui était, selon les dires, coincée.

Le soleil déclinait encore et l'ex-préfète pu voir aisément que le garçon était perdu dans ses pensées. Lina devait atrocement lui manquer.. Rémus et elle en avait parlé, et il lui avait répondu:

- Comment te sentirais-tu, toi, si Sirius tombait dans un coma profond et risquait de ne plus jamais se réveiller ?

La réplique avait finit de la convaincre que tout ce qui manquait maintenant à Harry, c'était sa Lina. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsque deux bras entoura son bassin d'un geste possessif, et que des lèvres qu'elle connaissait bien se déposa sur son cou.

- Tu n'avais pas une colle ce soir ? demanda Hermione, en décollant son front du verre froid de la vitre

- Non, ce soir c'est James, moi, demain, répondit Sirius avec une note d'amusement dans la voix, la tête reposant dans l'épaisse chevelure de sa petite amie.

Après quelques instants de silence, il murmura dans son oreille:

- Tu ne devrais pas autant t'inquiéter pour lui, il fera face, j'en suis sur...

- Harry n'est pas un sur-homme, avec tout ce qui nous est arrivés, pourquoi ne le laisse-t-ils pas tranquille ?

- C'est son destin, il paraît...

Hermione se retourna, regardant Patmol de face:

- Comment tu le sais ? questionna t-elle, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, la bouche entre-ouverte

- T'es canon comme ça, ma belle, dit-il

- Ne change pas de sujet, je veux une réponse !

- Ok, on a, comment dire... poser des questions...

- Quel genre de questions ?

- Pourquoi Tu-sais-qui lui en veut, quelle est cette histoire de prophétie quand Lina parlait, des trucs du genre...

- Je vois... Tu as eu tes réponses ?

- Certaines...

Sirius détourna le regard, peu habituer à ce que des filles lui tiennent tête.. oui, Hermione était définitivement différente...

Ce soir-là, ce fut dans leurs pensées, que Harry, Hermione, et les Maraudeurs allèrent se coucher.

Le réveil fut difficile pour Harry, qui n'était monté au dortoir que vers quatre heures du matin, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, il avait réussi ! Toute la nuit, Harry avait travaillé, recherché, et persévéré...

- Les gars ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant une place libre à coté de Peter, sans y penser

- Oh, t'as l'air d'un zombie excité, Junior ,lança Sirius, qui était d'humeur rieuse.

- Ahahah, je suis mort de rire, mais tu vois, là, ça ne se voit pas..

La réplique eut pour effet de faire taire le beau ténébreux et lever les yeux au ciel de Lily.

- Bon, j'étais pas là pour ça, j'ai trouvé le moyen de communiquer avec Lina !

La nouvelle fut un choc. James lâcha sa tartine dans son bol de chocolat chaud et Rémus faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

- Ah, on m'écoute enfin !

Il continua à exprimer son idée:

- J'ai bossé toute la nuit pour ça, mais j'ai réussi, j'ai trouvé une formule qui nous servira à envoyer un message au même endroit où se trouve son esprit, comme si nous étions dans la même époque. Ça marche comme un phénix, la magie fera en sorte que le message passent à travers les flux temporels et rejoigne donc le temps où elle est prisonnière.

Les adolescents tentèrent d'assimiler les informations.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est ni dangereux, ni interdit ?

- Affirmatif 'mione.

Ils continuèrent de discuter un moment, puis la cloche indiqua huit heure trente et d'un commun accord, ils sourirent, rassemblèrent leurs affaires, et partirent en direction de la Salle de Défense contre le Mal pour leur premier cours de la matinée.

Le cours était en commun avec les Serpentards, et le professeur, M. Smigle , était un homme plutôt grand, avec de grandes mèches grises lui tombant sur le front, et surtout, un magnifique veston jaune qui lui donnait l'air d'un imbécile heureux.

Quand leur estimé professeur ouvrit la porte, ils allèrent s'asseoir vers le milieu de la classe et attendirent.

-Bonjour, aujourd'hui, nous continueront notre programme de révision. La dernière fois, nous nous étions entraîné au Protego et à l'Expeliarmus. Nous allons passé au Ridikulus et, si nous avons le temps, au Visium, le sort d'aveuglement, expliqua M. Smigle d'une voix monocorde.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une armoire sur l'estrade, la même armoire utilisée par Lupin lors de la troisième année d'Harry. Celui-ci déglutit. Il allait sans doute encore faire apparaître un Détraqueur et utiliser son patronus.. devant tout le monde.. La vie était injuste.

- Levez vous et placez vous en file, voilà, comme ça, indiqua le professeur en battant férocement des bras.

James pouffa de rire devant ses mimiques et vint se mettre dans la file.

- N'oubliez pas, pensez à quelque chose de drôle, et dite Ri-di-ku-lus !

Le premier à passer était un Serpentard du nom de Prowel, qui après avoir fait apparaitre une araignée, lui fit mettre un nez rouge, qui la fit disparaître.

Les élèves passèrent, et ce fut bientôt le tour du groupe. Sirius passa en premier. Une version plus sombre de lui apparu et lui susurra :

- Tu n'as plus personne, tu es seul, foutu Black, La Noble Et Fière Famille Black !

- Ridikulus !

Le Sirius Black se transforma soudainement en fille, et disparu. Rémus vit une lune, James une tombe et Lily vit ses parents lui reprocher leurs morts.

Quand vint le tour d'Hermione, tout le monde se demanda bien ce qu'elle pourrait faire apparaître.

L'armoire s'ouvrit sur un grincement puis des flash de la bataille de Poudlard pris place dans les esprits de toutes les personnes présentes. Les cadavres, les sorts, elle, en train de se battre, Voldemort, Orion, Lina.

- Ridikulus ! cria t-elle mentalement

Une impressionnante fête d'anniversaire pris la place des morts et du sang, Voldemort était déguisé en clown, Malefoy s'amusait à danser avec Nott, ce qui valu de la faire éclater de rire, puis la vision disparue.

Dans la classe, personne ne soufflait mot. Ses visions avaient été rude pour chacun, mais M. Smigle, remarqua qu'un seul élève n'avait pas combattu sa peur :

- Vous êtes le dernier, préparez immédiatement votre baguette, ordonna le professeur, qui avait récupérer ses esprits.

Harry se plaça sur l'estrade, lança une œillade à Hermione, qui avait toujours un sourire au lèvres suit à sa vision de la fouine.

La porte du placard s'ouvrit doucement, puis, un froid glacial prit possession de la pièce...

* * *

Je sais, je suis une immonde sadique, mais ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai jamais écris, et il n'en restera plus pour les suivants !

Passez une bonne semaine ! Mél


	10. Impatience et Manigances

**Note :** Ah! Vous pensiez qu'il ne viendrait jamais, hein.. Et bien je n'ai pas abandonnée... Chouette nouvelle.. Faudrait que j'avance sur le chapitre 11... Ouai.. Faudrait... En tout cas, voici déjà le 1O, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il vaut.. Dites vos impressions.. Si l'histoire avance trop vite ou trop doucement... Enfin... Comme d'habitude quoi... Passez un bon WE de l'Ascension !

Ja-nee & Arigato !

Mél.

* * *

**Chapitre 1O : Impatience et Manigances**

* * *

La porte du placard s'ouvrit doucement et immédiatement après, un froid glacial prit possession de la pièce, s'infiltrant dans les poumons des élèves, faisant sortir de la buée glacée de leurs bouches.

Le Détraqueur, dans un premier temps, fixa avec attention Harry, choisissant avec soin la cible la plus tourmentée, puis se mit à flotter lugubrement, et répendit ses mauvaises ondes dans la classe.

Les élèves eurent différentes réactions. Certains étaient tout simplement choqués par son apparition, et revivaient déjà leurs plus terribles souvenirs, d'autres tournèrent de l'œil et les derniers se demandèrent brièvement si Harry en avaient déjà affrontés avant de tourner de l'œil eux aussi.

Harry Potter ne se sentait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. A chaque fois, c'était le même cinéma. La voix de sa mère, hurlante et agonisante et la douleur s'infiltrant rapidement vers son cerveau, les souvenirs ancrés en lui remontaient à la surface et il y avait cette deuxième voix, qui lui sifflant comme un perfide serpent des "Tu l'as bien mérité". Il avait du mal à respirer.

Il devait arrêter cette chose, l'éloigner de lui et de ses souvenirs, alors dans un élan de courage, il leva sa baguette et lança le contre-maléfice.

- Ridikulus ! Ridikulus ! Expecto Patronum !

Il y eu un éclair de pur magie, puis le patronus. D'abord flou, il se rassembla et on aperçut un magnifique cerf, fière et droit, qui se plaça entre Harry et le Détraqueur, dans une position évidente de défense.

L'animal se cabra devant la créature sans-âme et d'un coup de sabot, le fit disparaitre dans un souffle noir. Le cerf se tourna vers le Survivant, lui donna un coup de tête affectueux, puis disparu en laissant derrière lui, de longues trainées blanches, semblable à de la brume d'argent.

Les élèves eurent la bonne idée de ne rien dire. Les mots n'avaient pas besoin d'être dit, et de toute façon, rien ne pouvait être dit.

L'incident perturba sensiblement James.

Ainsi donc, le patronus de son futur fils était Cornedrue, son animal totem. Il éprouva de la fierté à cette pensée. Le patronus d'une personne était souvent la représentation de la personne auquel il faisait le plus confiance. Et c'était donc lui. Son père.

Il du ensuite sortir de ces pensées, parce que Sirius lui secouait l'épaule, indigné d'être ignoré par son meilleur ami.

Harry était épuisé et se rassit à sa place comme la plupart des élèves. Après le spectacle qu'avait offert Harry, le professeur Smigle essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de sa classe et demanda le silence.

- Bien, je vois que nous avons des prodiges dans cette classe. Je donne donc 25 points à M. Potter pour son excellent patronus, et 5 points à tout ceux qui ont réussi à vaincre leurs peurs.

La cloche mit fin à ses efforts pour récupérer l'attention des ses élèves, et bientôt tout les étudiants se levèrent dans un raclement commun de chaise et de discutions, pressés et se diriger vers leurs prochain cours.

La journée défila sans grand évènement, si on ignorait que Peeves avait transformer l'aile droite du château en plage hawaïenne, que le sable arrivait presque aux genoux des premières années, qu'un énorme soleil artificiel tapait sur la tête de quiconque passaient dans les dit couloirs, et que de petits crabes aux pinces coupantes se baladant vers la Grande Salle.

Aussi sûr qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter, le gryffondor était certain que l'esprit vengeur avait reçus l'aide de certains autres Gryffondors, célèbres pour leurs blagues.

Au diner du soir, on pu même entendre Dumbledore rire, les yeux brillant alors qu'une des créatures aux pinces coupantes lui pinçant le mollet. Cela eut le mérite d'amuser tout le monde, même les Serpentards ET madame Mcgonnagal qui arborait un sourire discret.

* * *

J'étais maintenant au Moyen Age depuis une semaine.

J'avais souvent revu Godric et Salazar quelques fois, mais je passai la plupart de mon temps dans ma chambre, située près de la salle commune des Poufsouffles.

Aurore avait eu pour mission de m'apprendre quelques règles moyenâgeuses, et d'après Holga, je m'en sortait plutôt bien.

Les Fondateurs, avait décider que je pourrais déambuler librement dans le château, lorsque je serai assez éduqués pour que les étudiants ne remarquent pas mon problème d'époque.

Je resterait donc une invitée et je pourrait me joindre aux élèves si je le souhaite, pour suivre les cours. Pendant tout ce temps, j'avais beaucoup réfléchis et j'avais conclue que je devais m'approcher le moins possible des fondateurs, pour mon bien.

- Bien, reprenons une dernière fois, m'indiqua Aurore, que faite vous si un homme plus vieux que vous viens à votre rencontre ?

- Je fais un signe de la tête, l'appelle Seigneur, ne prend aucun initiative de conversation et présente ma main gauche quand il décide de se retirer, récitais-je presque par cœur, tellement elle me l'avais répéter durant l'après-midi.

- Vous commencez à connaitre les bases Mademoiselle, je pense que Mon Seigneur Serpentard vous autorisera à vous mêlez aux élèves bientôt. C'est l'heure pour moi d'aller au cuisine, au revoir, Mademoiselle Lina.

La servante quitta la chambre que j'empruntai depuis le début de cette aventure, et je m'en retourna vers la salle d'eau. La fameuse salle était faite de carrelage, avec une grande bassin au milieu et un énorme miroir sur la moitié du mur. Je me regardai ainsi dans la glace.

Mes cheveux roux, d'habitude retenu par un chignon serré ou une natte était éparpillés sur mes épaules et avait maintenant des reflets cuivrés, surement du à mes longues balades dans le parc de Poudlard. Mon visage avait aussi doré et mes yeux était plus bleu que jamais.

Quand j'étais petite, ma mère s'extasiait toujours devant moi parce que, disait-t-elle, on ne voit pas souvent des rousses aux yeux bleu océan, pourtant je me trouvais bien ordinaire.

Continuant mon exploration, j'observais maintenant mes vêtements. Une longue robe bleu marine cousu de dentelles blanche, dont les bretelles se situe de chaque coté des épaules, bref le style Moyen Age. Aurore avait dit que mon "jeans" et mon "top" me ferai vite remarqué et j'avais donc du me plié au code vestimentaire de mon nouvel univers.

- J'ai l'air d'une vraie paysanne, marmonnais-je en quittant la pièce après m'être rafraichis.

Quand je rejoignis la chambre, je fis un bond et porta une main à mon cœur, que je soupçonnais de vouloir s'arracher de ma poitrine.

- Doux Merlin, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque, hurlais-je alors que le visiteur riait sous cape.

- Pardonnez moi Miss, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, m'indiqua Godric avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Ce n'est rien, et s'il vous plait, appelez moi Lina.

Mauvais plan, mais avais-je seulement retenu les leçons d'Aurore ?

- Si tel est votre choix, je vous appellerai Lina, en privée, bien sur...

Finalement j'ai bien f... .. comment ça en privée ? Il comptait venir souvent ?

Moi qui voulais l'éviter...

- Puis-je me permettre de vous demandez le but de votre visite Monseigneur ? demandais-je alors, impatiente.

- Oh, et bien, nous avons décidés, moi et les autres directeurs, que vous pourriez participer aux cours avec les autres élèves.

Je faillis lui sauter au cou, mais heureusement, grâce à mon fort calme, je me retins.

- Merci, Je commençais à trouver le temps long dans ma chambre, m'exclamais-je avec un soupir de gratitude.

- A votre service, et appelez moi Godric, c'est la moindre des choses, bien, je vais vous laissez à vos occupations, au plaisir de vous revoir.

Je tendis instinctivement la main, il vint la baiser, et me murmura à l'oreille sous mon rougissement:

- Vous êtes loin d'avoir l'air d'une paysanne Lina, je vous trouve même très belle...

Et il partit. Je rêvais ou Godric Gryffondor, le Fondateur, l'ancêtre d'Harry, venait de me faire un compliment ?

* * *

Dans un excès de rage, Harry abattit son poing sur la boite en face de lui.

Cette situation était absolument intolérable. Pourquoi Dumbledore lui interdisait-t-il d'envoyer un message à Lina pour l'instant ?

- M. Potter, je vous prie d'utiliser cette boite pour votre sortilège de réduction et non comme défouloir personnel ! cingla Mcgonnagal en passant dans les rangs.

- Oui, professeur, souffla le garçon tout penaud, en levant machinalement sa baguette, et en faisant un moulinet du poignet, sans même dire la formule à voix haute. La boite trembla d'abord, et se rétrécit finalement, jusqu'à devenir de la taille d'un doigt.

- Parfait, M. Potter, 5 points pour Gryffondor, s'exclama le professeur de métamorphose, qui avait suivi la scène. Elle continua son inspection et fila à une autre table.

Harry soupira, baissa sa baguette, et se tassa dans son siège. Il sentait le regard brulant de Rémus dans son dos, mais il ne voulait pas parler.

Pas tout de suite.

Il entendait aussi les chuchotements rapide des Maraudeurs derrière lui, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore à manigancés ?

Il ne le su qu'au repas du soir...

Pour l'instant, nous étions en pleine après midi, et Harry avait une heure de libre alors que ses amis partait en Études des Moldus. De retour dans sa chambre, il s'assit à son bureau et commença a écrire une lettre pour sa meilleur amie.

Il s'était passé quelques chose là-bas, il le savait, il en était sur.

* * *

J'avançai vers la bibliothèque. J'étais dans le passé, au temps où les sorciers utilisaient encore la magie sous des formes pures et ancienne, j'y avait longuement réfléchis, et j'avais décidé de trouver un livre qui pourrait nous aider, Harry et moi dans notre quête.

Nos destins étaient liés, j'en était certaine. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi proche d'Harry qu'en ce moment, malgré le manque de lui que j'avais.

Quand j'appris pour la prophétie, je l'avais pas réalisée, je savais.

Nous étions liés par l'âme. L'âme d'un être humain trace son chemin, lui indique la route à suivre et les personnes à rencontrer, développe le sens du bien et du mal. L'âme est l'exécuteur du destin.

J'espérai trouvé dans ses livres, un sort, un rituel qui pourrait détacher nos âmes l'une de l'autre, couper le fil rouge entre nous, non pas pour qu'il exécute sa tache seul, mais pour nous donner plus de temps et de pouvoirs.

Les pouvoirs d'Harry étaient pour l'instant limité, absorbé par les miens, mais si j'arrivais à faire quelque chose, alors il sera bien plus puissant que nul créature ou sorcier sur Terre.

Je croyais au fond de moi que c'était ça, ma tache. Aider Harry à devenir plus puissant. Je pensais aussi que le fait que je sois ici, au Moyen Age, ne relevais pas du hasard. J'étais destinée à rencontrer Godric et les Fondateurs et même destinée à avoir ces réflexions.

Je me demandais comment j'en étais arrivé à de tel pensés, mais tout cela me trottait dans la tête bien avant d'atterrir au temps des Maraudeurs.

Les paroles d'Orion au champs de bataille me sont revenus à l'esprit :

- Cette potion t'emmènera là où tu dois te trouver.

Je devais arrivé dans le passé, pour pouvoir être projeté encore plus loin. Mon cerveau était en ébullition et je poussai la porte de la Salle aux Livres.

Je me dirigea vers les étagères et soudain tout s'arrêta. Littéralement.

Le sablier posé sur une table de bois ne s'écoulait plus, la porte que j'avais poussé ne se referma pas. Dehors, les abeilles restaient figés dans le temps, plus rien n'était vivant. Plus rien ne mourrait non plus. Le temps s'était simplement arrêté.

Mes yeux prirent une teinte noire, et je garda conscience que grâce à mes talents de prêtresse.

Mon corps bougea tout seul, et m'attira sur une étagère bien précise, puis ma main se décolla de mon corps et pris un livre sur cette même étagère.

Mon esprit me hurlait de le reposé, mais mon corps n'écoutait pas et le posa sur la table alors que je m'installais sur une chaise en pierre.

Dans un craquement, le temps reprit. Le sablier posé sur la table, recommençait à s'écouler, la porte que j'avais poussé se referma dans un bruit sourd. Dehors, les abeilles bourdonnaient,se pausaient sur toute sortes de fleurs et les oiseaux chantaient, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je cligna des yeux et ceux-ci reprirent leurs teinte bleu océan que ma mère aimait tant. Devant moi était posé le livre, donc la couverture était de cuir poli et une lanière de daim le tenait fermé.

Je n'avais strictement rien compris à ce qui s'était passé, mais ce livre causait en moi une terrible curiosité.

Je défis la lanière et tournais doucement la couverture du livre. La première page était parsemé de symbole runique que je ne comprenais pas, sauf un, qui était strictement identique au mien.

Je tourna la deuxième page. Blanche. La troisième, pareil. Ce livre était vide.

J'eus alors une idée. Harry, pendant sa deuxième année, m'avait parlé de son combat contre Tom Elvis Jedusor et de comment son journal communiquait. Ça ne couterait rien d'essayer.

Je me leva donc et alla prendre une plume d'oie sur une table dans le fond de la pièce, puis revins devant le livre.

Je pris la deuxième page et écrivis : Je m'appelle Lina Lupin.

Mon texte disparut vite et fut remplacé par ces mots :

- Je sais.

Intriguée, je lui demandai :

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis le Livre.

Mon cœur battait vite, et je lui posa deux ultimes questions:

- Quel livre ? Pouvez vous m'aider dans ma quête ?

La réponse mit quelques secondes de plus à venir que les premières fois :

- Je suis le livres des Secrets oubliés, je peux t'aider...

* * *


	11. Le retour de la prêtresse

**Disclaimer: Je ne fais toujours pas d'argent sur cette fiction, et aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Lina, Orion, Evelyn et Aurore. Le monde extraordinaire d'Harry Potter appartient toujours à une certaine J.K. Rowling. **

**Note: Coucou ! I'm back ! Deux ans après le premier chapitre de cette histoire, voici le chapitre onze. Je la finirait bien un jour cette fiction, il est hors de question de l'abandonner.. Ah, félicitations à tout les bacheliers et à ceux qui ont eu leurs brevets/BTS et autres... **

**Allez, je vous laisse tranquille, j'espère que vous apprécierez..**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11: Le retour de la prêtresse.**_

* * *

J'étais de retour dans la chambre, le précieux ouvrage entres les doigts, dans un état second, mes mains tremblaient encore de mon aventure.  
Ma robe de flanelle se releva soudainement lorsque je sortis sur le perron de Poudlard.  
Je marchais rapidement vers le lac, seul endroit ici où je me sentais tranquille.  
Il était un peu plus de dix-huit heures, et la plupart des élèves devaient être à table.  
Je souris bêtement en imaginant, à des siècles d'ici, Harry, Hermione ou encore Sirius et James, et je me rendais compte pour la première fois, la manière dont toutes les époques se mélangeaient dans ma tête.  
Harry mon meilleur ami, James son père, Orion le fils de Sirius; lui aussi adolescent, étant le petit copain d'Hermione, Lily, Remus mon père, tout les gens que j'avais rencontré... Godric et les Fondateurs... Ma vie était vraiment compliquée.

Tout en réfléchissant, je m'installais sur l'herbe du parc. Je n'aurais jamais pensée que mes amis puissent me manqués autant.

J'ouvrais le livre des secrets.

Le passé, le présent, le futur... A quelle époque j'appartenais ? Quel était le but de tout ça ? Sauver mon père et Orion ? Tellement de questions que je pourrais poser...

Enfin, je sortis une plume et écrivais:

- Comment aider Harry ?

* * *

Harry Potter, ayant fini de rédiger sa lettre, suivait distraitement le dédale de couloir qui le menait à la salle à manger.  
Sa missive dans la poche, il comptait bien l'envoyer à Lina le plus tôt possible.  
Lorsqu'il eut rejoint Hermione et les Maraudeurs, il sût tout de suite que ces derniers préparaient un mauvais coup.

Sirius et James ricanaient, tandis que Remus semblait exaspéré. Une nouvelle blague ?

Quelques secondes à peine après cette pensée, il eut un bruit de tonnerre, et la table des Serpentards, au grand complet, se retrouva en personnages de dessins animés moldus.

"Des personnages de Walt Disney" avait précisé Lily en riant.

La grande salle était secouée de rire, et les Serpentards morts de honte.  
Lucius était déguisé en Peter Pan, tandis que Severus Rogue avait hérité de celui de Superman, collant rouge en prime.  
Il y avait aussi divers Spiderman, Fée Clochette, Alice au Pays de Merveilles, Hulk... bref, une ménagerie complète de Super-Héro.

- Messieurs Potter et Black, pourrais-je savoir combien de temps durera ce sort ? questionna Albus Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants d'amusement.

- Enfin Monsieur le Directeur, nous n'avons rien à voir avec cette blague grotesque, répondit Sirius du tac au tac, faussement vexé d'être accusé d'un tel acte.

- Monsieur Black... gronda gentiment Albus.

- Oui, oui, très bien... trois heures tout au plus.

- Merci, Monsieur Black, vous avez vous et votre acolyte, deux heures de colle.

- Le saligot ! Il sourit en plus ! Sacre bleu ! Sacré Dumbledore..., pensait Sirius, en échangeant un regard avec son frère de cœur.

- Et arrêter donc de rouspéter, Monsieur Black,lança le vieux directeur.

- Mais comment il a su ?

Sirius ne comprendrait jamais le vieux fou...

Harry et Hermione se laissant allés à rire, la scène entre le directeur et l'ex-futur condamné d'Azkaban était particulièrement cocasse...

C'est ainsi que, à l'époque des Maraudeurs et Harry Potter, une autre journée se terminait, alors que ce dernier avait remit sa lettre à Fumseck, et que le château s'endormait, tranquille... pour quelques heures...

* * *

Lina ouvrit le livre avec délicatesse. Il lui avait été si précieux ses derniers jours, qu'elle le cachait sous son oreiller de peur qu'on le lui vole.

_« - Comment aider Harry ?_

_- Trouve la puissance._

_- Et ensuite ?_

_- Tu dois retourner en 1975._

_- Comment ?_

_- En combattant celui qui te retiens ici._

_- Qui est-ce ?_

_- Godric Gryffondor. **»**_

Ainsi donc, d'après le vieux grimoire, c'était Godric qui la forçait à rester ici.

Elle n'eût pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Lina avait Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait reprit les cours. Les autres élèves ne se mêlaient pas à elle, elle semblait bien trop bizarre pour eux. Mais la jeune fille ne s'en formalisait pas, de toute façon, elle ne comptait pas rester ici assez longtemps pour se faire de nouveaux amis.

Elle était ici pour une raison, trouver la formule qui libérerait les pouvoirs d'Harry. C'était en se rendant à son cours qu'une servante vêtue de rouge l'interpella:

- Monsieur Serpentard m'a mandé de vous conduire jusqu'à lui.

Elle n'ajouta rien, et Lina, intriguée, suivit la femme vers l'actuel bureau des directeurs.

Le bureau qu'avait occupé Dumbledore avait bien changé avec le temps. Au milieu, il n'y avait qu'une grande table, aux murs était accrochée les armoiries des Fondateurs et du bois brûlait dans une cheminée. Il y avait également une bibliothèque recouvrant la totalité du mur du fond.

- Mademoiselle Lupin.

Serpentard Salazar était assis à une des chaises autour de la grande table.

- Asseyez vous, continua t-il, désignant la chaise en face de lui.

Lina prit place sans un mot, le dos droit. On lui avait récemment appris à ne pas trop parler en présence d'un Fondateur.

- Bien allons droit au but. Une lettre est arrivée pour vous.

- Pour moi ? demanda t-elle, surprise.

- C'est exact. Cette lettre a été postée en 1975, et c'est un phénix qui nous l'a apportée.

La jeune fille retint son souffle. Harry, c'était forcément Harry.

- Tenez, je ne l'ai naturellement pas ouverte. Personne n'est au courant. Je ne poserais aucune question. Sortez maintenant, vous êtes libre pour la matinée.

En effet, Salazar Serpentard allait très vite à l'essentiel, et ne parlait pas inutilement.

Lina attrapa la lettre qu'il lui tendait et sortit du bureau. Elle se dirigea vers le parc de Poudlard, et ouvrit son courrier, avec hésitation.

_" Chère Lina,_

_A l'heure où je t'écris, tu es allongée dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore dit que tu es la seule à pouvoir en sortir. Excuse moi, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir responsable et d'essayer de t'aider à revenir._

_Sirius et Hermione filent le parfait amour. Je crois qu'elle ne réalise pas encore que nous allons repartir un jour..._

_Bref, la vie coule doucement, et je m'ennuie mortellement sans toi._

_Voldemort est restée à cette époque. D'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je ne sais pas encore quoi faire, mais je sais que bientôt, le mage noir et moi serons inévitablement confrontés, j'espère juste que lorsque cela arrivera, je serais assez fort pour le battre. _

_C'est moi qui devrait être paumé je ne sais où. Que dire d'autre ? _

_Les Maraudeurs restent... Maraudeurs. Tout le monde s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Ça me tue de ne rien pouvoir faire, alors j'espère que tout va bien pour toi._

_Tu me manques. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi._

_A bientôt. Harry. "_

Beaucoup de renseignements tourbillonnaient dans la tête de Lina. Son corps était à deux endroits...

Cela voulait dire qu'elle était dans une sorte de réalité parallèle. Elle devait en sortir seule...

Et Harry, "_ce que je ressens pour toi_ " ?

Mais où voulait-il en venir ? Se pouvait-il qu'il soit amoureux d'elle ?

Lina comprit qu'elle devait faire vite. Si Voldemort était en 1975, alors il allait avoir des problèmes. Elle devait trouver la Puissance.

Mais où ?

C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Le livre ne voulait rien dire de plus, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que cette "Puissance" avait un rapport avec Godric et ce qui l'a retenait ici.

Elle passait à côté de quelque chose. Trop d'informations, Lina saturait. Mal de crâne. Vertige.

C'est alors que son loup apparut, seul lien avec son époque d'origine. Déjà elle se sentait apaiser. La jeune prêtresse enfouit ses mains dans la fourrure douce de la créature, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu la voir. Il avait du sentir qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Lina retrouva confiance, le loup lui soufflait sa force. Elle était déterminée.

La jeune fille devait aller voir Godric, et lui demander son aide. C'était la seule chose à faire. Peut-être, allait elle alors retourner auprès d'Harry...

Lina l'espérait.

_De tout son cœur..._

_

* * *

_

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Le sommeil avait été long à venir, et ses cauchemars avaient paralysés ses muscles. Voldemort était revenu.

Chaque jour, il faisait plus de massacres et chaque nuit, Harry devait subir sa folie dans sa tête.

De plus, le garçon déprimait, Fumseck était revenu avec une très courte réponse sans appel :

«_Prépare toi, je reviens bientôt_

_Lina._»

En tout cas, elle avait eu sa lettre, et Lina semblait en savoir plus que lui, mais le Survivant ne se doutait pas que ce qu'elle était en train d'accomplir...

La jolie rousse reviendrait bientôt, mais il sentait qu'il aurait du mal à quitter ses parents.

Plutôt James et Lily.

Et puis, il y avait Hermione. La jeune fille était très attachée aux Maraudeurs, Sirius en particulier. Bien sûr, il était au courant de leur liaison à leur époque et il imaginait bien que ce serait difficile pour eux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il se décida enfin à sortir de la douche, après que Remus l'eut menacé de l'en sortir, par la peau fragile de ses fesses.

Ce matin là, comme tout les matins, Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie pour rendre une première visite à Lina, qui restait inlassablement endormie. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Harry remarqua tout de suite que Lina remuait faiblement.

Ils se précipitèrent vers elle.

* * *

_Point de vue de Lina_

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Harry et Hermione me fixant de leurs yeux brillants.

- Bienvenue dans le vrai monde ! s'exclama mon amie, visiblement heureuse de mon réveil.

Mais vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'il s'est passé depuis l'affaire de la lettre et de ma décision de voir Godric Gryffondor...

Les souvenirs me revinrent tandis que je racontais les faits à mes compagnons du futur.

_**Flash Back**_

Je me dirigeais, livre en main, vers le bureau des Fondateurs.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce, grave, Godric Gryffondor détailla d'abord le livre, puis me sourit :

-Vous avez compris, n'est ce pas ?

-Pas tout, mais je sais que vous... tu as les réponses.

-Assis toi, je vais te raconter une histoire.

Agacée, je me laissai choir lamentablement sur le siège qu'il me proposait, pendant que le Fondateur ravivait le feu dans la cheminée et fermai d'un geste du bras, la porte que j'avais laissée ouverte.

Il commença son récit :

- Il y a cinq ans, lorsque nous avons fondé cette école, Rowena Serdaigle a trouvé un étrange livre sur les ruines de l'ancien château qu'il y avait ici jadis. Un livre, semblable à celui qui est ouvert, à ce jour, juste devant toi.

Il désigna le livre des Secrets Oubliés.

- On a bien essayé de l'ouvrir, mais il resta clos. Un jour; il s'est brutalement ouvert, nous a écrit un message sur papier, et s'est refermé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

J'allais l'interroger, mais il me fit signe de ne pas l'interrompre.

-Le livre nous a prédit une prophétie. Une jeune femme allait venir, l'âme sœur prêtresse d'un Gryffondor, elle aurait les cheveux couleur du feu et un prénom astral. Elle aurait pour mission de donner le pouvoir des cieux à sa moitié, et voyagerai pour ça entre les époques. Nous n'avons jamais pu le rouvrir, et nous avons attendu. Alors, lorsque tu es apparu, comme ça, ici, Salazar était certain que tu étais la femme de la prophétie.

Il fit une pause, tandis que je commençais à comprendre.

-J'ai cru que tu venais pour moi. Que c'était à moi d'être puissant et trouver l'âme sœur. Mais je sais maintenant que ce n'est point moi. Je l'ai lu dans ton esprit, tu es amoureuse d'un autre.

C'était une affirmation, et je sentis une perle sur ma joue.

-Il s'appelle Harry James Potter Evans Gryffondor.

Il sourit doucement, ne me faisant aucun reproche.

- Bien. Je suis fier de t'aider et s'il est en vie, cela veut dire que j'ai fondé une descendance... Je vais te donner ce qui offrira le pouvoir des Gryffondors à ton âme sœur. Toi seule peut l'offrir et la boîte ne s'ouvrira que pour lui.

Il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, et sortit une boite à bijoux d'une armoire en bois gravé d'un lion majestueux. Il souffla dessus pour la nettoyer de la poussière.

- D'après moi, elle contient des alliances ou des pendentifs peut-être, en fait je ne le sais point …

Je me levai et prit maladroitement le coffret. Il était magnifiquement orné de rouge et d'or, incrusté de rubis et de diamants.

- Helga Poufsouffle, la dernière des Fondatrices, l'a trouvé dans les caves de Godric's Hollow après la mort du Comte mon père et d'après le notaire, il aurait toujours appartenu à la noble famille Gryffondor... Je sais maintenant que c'est la clef qu'il te faut.

Pendant sa tirade, j'étais restée silencieuse. Harry, mon âme sœur. C'était bien possible. Même probable.

-Merci Godric, tu ne sais pas ce que cela représente pour l'avenir du peuple sorcier... Je ne sais quoi dire.

- Alors ne dis rien, je te remercie de m'avoir ouvert le cœur à d'autre sujet qu'a l'école. Tiens, prends ceci.

Il m'attacha un pendentif représentant le lion des Gryffondor autour du cou, tout d'or.

-Pour que tu te souviennes de moi et de cette époque. Ne dis t-on pas que l'avenir est un long passé ?

Il rigola doucement.

- Il est temps pour toi de partir.

Il se pencha vers moi, et m'intima de fermer les yeux. Il posa un baiser sur ma joue et murmura à mon oreille :

-Je t'autorise à partir, Tempus Reclusio, Adieu, Lina.

Il y eu une forte lumière, et comme toujours, le noir.

_**Fin Flash Back **_

* * *

A la fin du récit de Lina, Harry était étrangement bien. Lina avait tout raconté dans les moindres détails, et seul le pendentif apparu sur son cou et la boite à coté d'elle témoignait de son saut dans le passé.

-Quelle date sommes nous ?

-Le 15 novembre 1975, répondit le Survivant

-D'accord.

Elle semblait subitement timide. Peut-être à cause de cette histoire d'âme sœur. Harry se promit de lui en parler un peu plus tard.

Hermione commençai à s'agiter sur l'autre bord du lit, mais Lina ouvrit la bouche.

-Les amis, après avoir ouvert la boite, Harry devra vaincre Voldemort. Quand il sera véritablement mort, nous serons transplanés automatiquement à notre époque. Sans possibilité de rester ici.

C'était en effet un résumé court et bref de la situation.

- Bien sûr, Hermione et moi t'aiderons, mais cela veut dire que nous devons faire nos adieux avant la bataille.

Hermione et Harry comprirent où elle voulait en venir et que le temps avec les Maraudeurs était compté.

-Je...je... vous pensez que... je ... retrouverais Sirius à notre époque ? Demanda Hermione le rouge aux joues.

Lina la regarda dans les yeux.

-Si nous tuons… plutôt si Harry tue Voldemort avant sa naissance, alors tout va changer. Tout le monde sera en vie.

- C'est un beau rêve, remarqua Harry, le ton amère.

-C'est possible ! Rétorqua t-elle.

-Alors je lui dirais adieu pour vingt ans, annonça la brune.

- Normalement d'après le livre, nous réintégrerons nos corps, commença Lina.

Le livre ! Harry voyait les yeux de Lina s'agrandir en un temps record. Elle avait oublié le livre... Elle se reprit, et secoua la tête. Tout comme Harry, elle devait penser que si ce livre ce nommait le livre des Secrets Oubliés, c'était sans doute pour être oublié. Il avait accompli son rôle, et ne leur servirait probablement plus à rien.

Madame Pomfresh arriva peu après cette constatation et les firent sortir à dix-neuf heures, un peu avant le dîner et Harry m'approchai rapidement de Lina. Il se penchait pour lui dire bonne nuit et lui souffla un «il faudra qu'on parle» avant de détaler comme un lapin sous les menaces de l'infirmière.

Après cela, Lina reçue la courte visite de Dumbledore, avec qui elle eut une conversation sur le moyen de retrouver la trace de Voldemort et de leur départ.

Quand il partit, elle s'endormit vite, le coffret sur sa table de chevet, heureuse d'être de retour, près d'Harry.

Et qui sait, ils finiraient peut-être ensemble.

Pendant que Lina discutait avec le vieux directeur, Harry et Hermione annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle du réveil de la jeune fille au reste de la bande. Le soupir soulagé de Rémus, les sourires de Sirius et James, enfin, les choses s'arrangeaient.

Cette nuit là, Harry ne fit pas de mauvais rêve, au contraire, il rêvait qu'il vivait avec ses parents, que Sirius et Hermione s'était fiancés, alors que lui et Lina s'étaient mariés... Orion, Rémus et Evelyn, toujours en vie, comme la plupart de ses anciens amis et de sa famille...

Le Survivant se surprit à espérer qu'il s'agisse d'un rêve prémonitoire... Qui sait... l'Avenir est un long chemin...

* * *

**C'est ici que je vous dis à la prochaine, et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

* * *


End file.
